


Human! Ludwig von Koopa X Female! Princess! Reader

by TimeSlime



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Awkward Flirting, Bad Jokes, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Feels, Headcanon, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kidnapping, Magic, Male-Female Friendship, My First Work in This Fandom, Potions, Princess reader, Reader-Insert, Self-Esteem Issues, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:47:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 41,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5726884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeSlime/pseuds/TimeSlime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You, (F/n), are at a ball being held by Princess Peach when the two of you are suddenly kidnapped!<br/>Now, you must survive the antics of the castle's inhabitants until you can be rescued.<br/>That is, if you want to be rescued in the first place....</p><p>I'm terrible with summaries. This is my first story on here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ♪♪♪♪♪♥♪♪♪♪♪ Chapter 1: Introducing the Stars! ♪♪♪♪♪♥♪♪♪♪♪

**Author's Note:**

> (The beginning bit isn't all that, but it gets better as it goes.)
> 
> (I think.)

Smoothing out your (f/c) dress, you looked at yourself in the mirror once more before smiling softly. You, (F/n) (L/n), were the princess of a kingdom close by the Mushroom Kingdom, and you were visiting your good friend, Princess Peach. As a gift, she had one of her personal dress makers create a beautiful gown for you that you could wear to the ball being held tonight - in your honor.  
     

The ball was only an hour away, and you were excited, but worried at the same time. You knew how much your pink - loving friend tended to get kidnapped by the king of Koopas himself. You were afraid that he would attack tonight and take Peach once more. Sighing, you sat down at the vanity table in the room to do your make-up and hair. Since you weren't a really big fan of make-up, you just put on some eyeliner and light colored lip stick. Afterwards, you fixed your (h/c) (h/l) hair into (f/h/s). Smiling at how you looked, you grabbed your crown and placed it upon your head. Seeing that there was a half hour left, you left your room to find the ball room, pushing the worries you had to the back of your mind.

♪♪♥♪♪[LUDWIG'S POV] ♪♪♥♪♪

Sighing, I growled a little and once again tried to write my next masterpiece. Keyword: tried. However, the noise created by the others continually to grow louder, and I couldn't take it anymore. Getting up, I walked over to the door and pulled it open roughly, immediately seeing that the others had been fighting. Most likely something meaningless.  
     

"Can you all PLEASE quiet down?! I am trying to work on my next musical masterpiece and I can't concentrate due to your ruckus!" Wendy, the only girl of our group, scoffed before flipping a piece of her imaginary hair over her shoulder.  
     

"Here you go again about your stupid music. Nobody cares, so be quiet."  
     

"WHAT WAS THAT?!!" A blue burst of fire erupted from my mouth, nearly hitting her.  
     

"Whatever. Anyways, Bowser's back. He needs us in the throne room. Now." It was my turn to roll my eyes.  
     

"Ugh.. Alright… this better be good." Sighing heavily, I exited my room and shut the door before joining the others.  
     

"I wonder what King wants." Morton said, his bushy brows raising slightly in thought.  
     

"Whatever it is, we'll know soon." Roy said, readjusting his trademark pink sunglasses.  
     

"Hehe.. Maybe the old man decided to hand the kingdom down to us." Wendy muttered, a large smile on her face.  
     

"Very unlikely, dear sister, due to the fact that Bowser will be around for quite some time, even with all of the times he's practically been exterminated by that pesky Mario." Iggy explained, adjusting his thick glasses before giggling evilly. She pouted and   crosses her arms across her chest.  
     

"Besides, if he WAS handing the castle down to us instead of Junior, I would be the main boss because I'm his favorite." Larry said, a grin on his face.  
     

"As if. It would be placed under my position, due to age. I am the oldest, after all." I said, shooting Larry a dirty look.  
     

"No fighting now, guys. We're here." Lemmy said, rolling past us on his yellow ball. We entered the throne room, where Bowser sat. Walking over to him, we bowed slightly - he was the king, after all.  
     

"Yes, your Scaliness?" We all asked simultaneously, looking up at our boss. He smiled, showing his fangs.  
     

"How nice of all of you to arrive. I was wanting to ask something of you." He stood up, and began to pace back and forth in front of us as he explained what he wanted. "It has recently come to my attention that there will be a ball tonight in the Mushroom Kingdom. I normally would take Junior so that he could get the experience. However… he is sick. And I was wondering if any of you Koopalings wanted to come. I can only take one, though. So you all must decide amongst yourselves."  
After he finished, hell broke loose with the other six, and me as well after they dragged me into it.


	2. ♪♪♪♪♪♥♪♪♪♪♪ Chapter 2: Party Crashers and Kidnappers! ♪♪♪♪♪♥♪♪♪♪♪

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoops here's some more trash
> 
> The reader is kidnapped in this chapter.  
> Also, there's magic.

♪♪♥♪♪[SECOND PERSON P.O.V.]♪♪♥♪♪

You stood in the ballroom, awestruck by the amazing setup and how full the place the place was. The crowd was mostly composed of Toads, but there were a few other species there, like Koopa Troopas and citizens from your kingdom. Peach was also in there, and was currently speaking to her on-and-off boyfriend, Mario. His younger brother Luigi was talking to a Koopa Troopa a little bit away from his brother. Smiling, you walked in and went over to where Peach sat at and sat in your chair, making idle conversation for some time.

♪♪♥♪♪[LUDWIG'S P.O.V.]♪♪♥♪♪

Scowling, I tugged at the sleeves of my coat, irritated by the tightness and itchiness of the clothing. Bowser had, surprisingly, chose me to join him, and had given me a vial of a transformation potion. The whole vial would last for a few days. I, however, decided to only drink a little and save the rest for a later time. He had then given me a fancy outfit, which he had made custom for me. It was a royal blue tailcoat jacket with matching colored pants. Along with it went a light yellow dress shirt, an aristocratic carvat with a gem designed like my head, and a cape that attached to my coat. The cape was the same color as the jacket and had a yellow trim at the bottom.  
     

Currently, I stood in front of the full length mirror in my bathroom, admiring my new look. I was taller, and a human. My blue hair stuck out to the sides as per usual, while a few strands fell in front of my face. I still had my large fang, and it prominently showed-just like before. I also didn't have my tail, shell, or claws, which would take time to get used to. All in all, I looked quite good in my opinion. Hell, I could possibly sweep Princess Peach off of her high heeled feet if I wanted to right now!  
     

After adjusting the coat so that it wouldn't irritate me like my siblings, I placed the vial away in a secret area in my room where it'd be safe before heading back out into the main room- but not before grabbing my magical wand.  
Go ahead and laugh now, but you won't be laughing when you're a frog or a pile of burnt ashes on the floor. I am a force to be reckoned with even without the wand, but I am much stronger with it. Just not enough to beat that stupid Mario.  
     

Anyways, I headed into the throne room to wait for His Scaliness to come out, and was not very surprised to see the younger Koopalings in the room, waiting as well. They stared at me for a few moments, eyes wide with disbelief.  
     

"Who are you, and how did you get in here?!" Roy said first, walking over to me and grabbing me by my throat, lifting me above him.  
     

"Whoa, whoa, WHOA there. Roy, it's me. Ludwig. Could you please put me down?"  
     

"How do we know that you aren't lying?" I pulled out my wand, showing it to him. "Hmm…. You could've snuck into Ludwig's room and stole it… let's see if you can play the song that only the REAL Ludwig can play with that wand." He set me down and released his hand, but still stayed close. Tapping the wand against the palm of my hand, I began to wave the wand around in a complex way that only I knew, a sweet melody pouring from the glowing blue gem imbedded in the silver. Ending the song, I put the wand into an inside loop in my jacket so that it'd be safe and ready if I needed it.  
     

"You are the real Ludwig!…..Whoops." He chuckled awkwardly before straightening my jacket. "Sorry about that, man. Just wanted to make sure." I frowned before moving away from him and fixing my outfit.  
     

"Of course I'm the real thing."  
     

"What happened to you, Ludwig?! You look much worse than before!" Wendy shouted before beginning to laugh. I frowned even more, glaring at her.  
Loud footsteps entered into the throne room, and we all turned around to see who it was. It was obviously Boss, but he had also drank the potion. He was tall and muscular, his fire red hair brushed back while most of it was pulled back into a ponytail. He wore a green dress jacket with a black tie and a yellow dress shirt, along with black dress pants and dress shoes. He still wore his spiked choker and bracelets, and there was now an emblem of his logo printed in a slightly darker green on the breast of his coat.  
     

"Now, guys, that's enough. You all are supposed to work together, not against each other." We all bowed before apologizing to him. He approached me, and looked down at me as I looked back up to him. "Are you ready?" I nodded. He grinned before turning around. "Kammy is in charge until I return with the princess. You all are to behave and make sure that nobody that isn't permitted to enter comes in. Understand?" They nodded before shouting "Yes, sir!". The king walked out, and I quickly followed him, easily catching up with him.  
     

" Your Highness, may I ask you why you picked me to accompany you? Other than the fact that I AM your favorite minion." He chuckled before setting his red orbs onto me.  
     

"Simple, Ludwig. You were the only one that wasn't fighting. Besides, you're much more well-behaved than the others." I nodded in understanding.  
     

" I truly appreciate you choosing me to join you, so thank you, your Majesty."  
     

"Don't worry about it." We continued in silence until we reached the copter car room. Since Bowser's was able to hold five or six people, the both of us climbed in before setting off to kidnap the princess once again.

♪♪♥♪♪[MAIN P.O.V.]♪♪♥♪♪

The ball was getting into full swing: guests were flowing in and out, many people were dancing to the orchestra's songs while others ate or chatted. Before long, Peach stood up, holding a glass in her hand along with a spoon. Tapping the side of her glass with the spoon, everyone quieted down and directed their attention to her, the orchestra ending their music.  
     

"It's so nice to see everyone here enjoying their selves. Thank you all for showing up tonight!" The crowd applauded but quickly died down. "Now, I would like to introduce you guys to the reason that this ball is occurring." She turned to face me, smiling.    Standing up, I walked over to her side and smiled as people of my kingdom applauded. "For those of you that don't know, this is Princess (F/n), the ruler of the neighboring kingdom. This ball is being held in honor of her arrival." The audience burst out into cheers and applause, and I could feel my face heat up slightly at all of the attention. "Now, let the ball proceed!" The orchestra went back to playing, and everything went back to the way it was just a few minutes ago. That is, until after I sat down, I felt a cloth pressed over my mouth from behind. Gasping from instinct, I could smell the chloroform and soon passed out, nobody noticing until it was too late.

♪♪TIMESKIP♪♪♪

Groaning, I sat up to find myself in someone's room, laying on the bed. Looking around, I immediately knew one word that would describe the stone brick room: blue. Blue blankets; pillows; chair cushions; curtains; rugs… tons of royal blue objects were very neatly placed in the room, nearly perfect. There was a desk by the window, and many papers and pencils lay organized on it. Going to stand up, I suddenly felt lightheaded and sat back down, placing a hand against my head.  
Remembering what had happened earlier, I slowly stood up before going to the door and tried to open it-but to no avail. It was locked from the outside. Banging on the door, I began to demand to be released until the door opened. There in the doorway stood a blue-haired male, wearing the clothes of an aristocrat. We stared at each other until I spoke up.  
     

"Who are you and where am I?" He glared at me before answering.  
     

"I am the great composer of Koopa Symphonies, Ludwig von Koopa. You are in my room in King Bowser's castle."  
     

"Wait. If I'm at Bowser's castle, and you ARE Ludwig, shouldn't you be… shorter…. And not human?"  
     

"I took a transformation potion. Now, why were you banging on my door?"  
     

"I wish to be released from this castle and to be taken back to the Mushroom Kingdom." He stared at me for about a minute before laughing. My face flushed with embarrassment and anger as he continued to laugh, holding his stomach and face turning red due to not being able to breathe. His laughter fit finally ended, and he wiped a tear from his eye.  
     

"Oh ho, that's rich. You won't be allowed to leave, your Highness. Boss' rules." I frowned before sighing.  
     

"Then do you think that you could get me a change of clothes and some food? And maybe some directions to the bathroom?" He nodded.  
     

"Of course, madam. If you keep this good behavior up, then you'll definitely earn your own room in this palace until you are rescued." He turned around. "Follow me. We'll go to the bathroom first." Nodding, I followed the Koopa. Reaching the bathroom, I removed my gloves before splashing cold water onto my face. Slipping my gloves back on, I returned once more to Ludwig and followed him to Kammy Koopa, who had made the clothes. Measuring me, she used her magic to transform my dress to something that suit the Dark Kingdom more.  
     

It was a (f/c) dress with black accents and a dark red diamond pendant surrounded by silver embedded in the front. My gloves remained white but became shorter, while my shoes turned into black flats and my crown turned into a black tiara. I was given black hair ribbons, and was told to come back later to receive more clothing. Then we left once more, this time to get some food. Being given (f/f), I followed Ludwig to the dining area and sat at the table. Nearly scarfing my food down, I heard a chuckle come from Ludwig, which I returned with a glare. Finishing my food, he took my plate and returned it to the kitchen before returning and taking me back to his room.  
     

Walking into the room, I sat back on the bed and sighed, becoming bored quite quickly. Laying on my back, I stared up at the ceiling, slowly drifting off into sleep, my mind still slightly foggy from the drug used on me during my capture.

♪♪♥♪♪[LUDWIG'S P.O.V]♪♪♥♪♪

Shutting the door, I re-locked it before sighing and running a hand through my hair. Where was I supposed to write my next composition at with her in my room?! I certainly couldn't do it anywhere else in the castle- somebody was bound to bother me while I was creating it. Gritting my teeth, I didn't hear the footsteps approaching me from behind until somebody tapped my shoulder. Whirling around, I pulled my wand out and pointed it at them, only to see that it was Larry, my youngest brother.  
     

"Whoa there, Ludwig. Don't wanna hurt your leader now, do you?" I scoffed before replying, putting my wand back in my jacket.  
     

"Who said that YOU were the leader? I, obviously, am the true leader of you all. I AM better than you guys in every way." He sneered and rolled his eyes before speaking.  
     

"Whatever you say. Anyways, where's the princess? Boss wanted to know."  
     

"Which one, you dolt?"  
     

"The second one you kidnapped." I frowned and paused, wondering if I should tell him. Not wanting to get on King's bad side, I heaved a sigh before answering.  
      "

She's in my room. Where else would she be?"  
     

"Don't get cocky with me, Ludwig-"  
     

"At least I have one. Can't quite say the same about you." His snout turned red with embarrassment as his brows furrowed and a snarl made its way past his lips. I, however, chuckled at his expression- he was vulnerable against me. I would easily be able to defeat him right here and now if he tried anything funny.  
     

"Shut your fat mouth! Bowser wants you to bring her down to the throne room as soon as possible!" Waving a hand dismissively, I rolled my eyes, beginning to turn back to the door.  
     

"Whatever you say," I replied, mocking his earlier statement. Larry growled once more before beginning to walk away. Unlocking the door, I went to open it before I heard him call my name from down the hall.  
     

"I'll have you know, that she's going to be MY princess! Boss'll see to that!" Rolling my eyes, I just entered my room, quickly dismissing his words from my thoughts as I turned to the sleeping female. He was just a kid; what did he know, amiright?

 


	3. ♪♪♪♪♪♥♪♪♪♪♪ What Do You Mean?! ♪♪♪♪♪♥♪♪♪♪♪

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ludwig and Bowser make a plan.

Great.

     

The princess had fallen asleep once again. It seems like the only thing that she ever does. Grumbling, I walked over to the bed side and poked her face. No response. I then tried to shake her awake.  
     

Still asleep. Growling, I shouted her name, but she still slumbered. Sighing, I ran a hand through my blue locks once more, trying to think of what to do. Small snores fell past her lips before she rolled onto her side, facing me. Hoping to wake her up this time, I knelt down so that I was eye level with her. Prodding her with a finger, I frowned before speaking.  
     

"Get up. Boss wants me to bring you to him, and I don't feel like getting yelled at because of your lazy bum." She stirred a bit before reaching her arms around me and pulling me closer before I realized it. My face felt like it was on fire from the contact and close proximity. Pulling away from her grasp, I tidied myself back up, staring down at her. A small amount of drool was at the corner of her mouth and her hair was a mess, the tiara now laying by my pillow. She…. Actually kind of looked - dare I even think it - cute? Shaking the thought away quickly, I wiped the liquid away before it could get on my pillow and wiped my finger off on the leg of my trousers. Sighing, I decided to go with the only option I seemed to have left and scooped her up into my arms.  
     

"Mmm… no, I wanted the (favourite cake) cake, not that…." She muttered in her sleep before resting quietly once more. Raising an eyebrow at this, I shrugged it off before readjusting her, one arm around her lower back while the other was in the crook of her knees. Looking back down, I was able to see every small detail of her face. My heart began to beat a bit faster, but I quickly scowled and looked away.  
     

"Dammit, Ludwig. This is real life, not some sappy romance book of Wendy's." I said under my breath, snorting. Walking towards the door, I opened it with my back before exiting and walking to the throne room, nodding and greeting the occasional minions I passed - Goombas, Bomb-Ombs, Koopa Troopas, etc. Finally reaching the throne room, I noticed Bowser, also in his "human" form, sitting on the throne, tapping his fingers against the arm of it. Clearing my throat, I kneeled down in front of him, still holding our newest prisoner. "Your Majesty. I've brought the princess, like you've requested. I apologize for taking so long. She had fallen asleep and still hasn't woken up." He hummed before standing up and walking over to me.  
     

"Thank you, Ludwig. Can you place her down very quickly? I have some important business I must discuss with you about her and Princess Peach." Nodding, I gently laid her down on the floor before standing up. "Now, since we have kidnapped the ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom again, you already know who will show up to "save the day"." He said, making quotation marks with his fingers. A frown made its way onto my lips, already knowing who he was talking about.  
     

"Stupid Mario, right?"  
     

"Exactly. However, me and Kamek have devised a plan to hide both of the princesses from any sort of hero that tries to rescue them." I hummed, allowing him to continue. "We are currently creating an invisible building for them to be placed in when that stupid plumber gets near. Nobody can see in, nobody can see out. And the only people that will be able to gain access will be me, Kamek, and you. And after we rid ourselves of those pesky plumbers once and for all, then we can take over both kingdoms." I nodded, making it seem like I agreed with the plan. However, I knew that it would fail, like the rest of his plans to take the Mushroom Kingdom over.  
     

"I also have a suggestion to help take the brothers out." Boss nodded, signifying for me to continue. "Maybe I could compose a lullaby that would put them into a long slumber - long enough for us to destroy them." He hummed, thinking it over.  
     

"Well, we haven't tried that yet…. It better work, or else, Ludwig. Got it?"  
     

"Yeah, totally. Got it, boss. It'll be ready as soon as it efficiently works." He nodded before going back up to the throne and sitting down.  
     

"That is all. You're dismissed." Nodding, I picked up the princess and began to walk out before remembering something. "Oh, your Highness?"  
     

"What?"  
     

"Larry said something earlier about asking you if she-" I nodded to the the sleeping figure in my arms. "Could be his prisoner. And I was wondering… who's prisoner she is, exactly." He rolled his crimson orbs before replying, a hint of annoyance and snark in his tone.  
     

"Isn't it obvious? She's your prisoner. You captured her, she's yours." He sighed before muttering something.  
     

"Okay, your Majesty. Thank you." I then left the throne room, a large smirk on my face. Wait until Larry heard that she was MY prisoner, not his! Wait.

She was my prisoner. Nobody else's. 

I stopped right there in the middle of the hall, my body tense, eyes wide, heart racing, and a cold sweat beginning to form. What does one do with their prisoner? How is a prisoner even treated? What does a prisoner do? So many questions ran through my mind as I stared down at her still sleeping form, her eyes shut and mouth slightly open. My breathing had hitched at the thought, and I was, surprisingly, nervous. And dare I say… afraid? Biting my lip, I continued to stand there, staring down at the slumbering princess, gaining odd looks from the occasional passerby. Looking up and pulling myself away from my thoughts, I quickly returned to my room, walking in and setting the princess down on the bed before closing and locking the door. Sitting down at my desk, I began to try and compose the necessary lullaby, but my mind was on something entirely different.

My prisoner.


	4. ♪♪♪♪♪♥♪♪♪♪♪ Stop It! ♪♪♪♪♪♥♪♪♪♪♪

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tons of flirting and a very angry Ludwig at the end  
> *cough*andludwigmayormaynotgetanaccidentalboner*cough*  
> Whoops

♪♪♥♪♪ MAIN POV♪♪♥♪♪

Slowly opening my eyes, I rubbed them with the heel of my hand before slowly sitting up, still sleepy. Yawning, I ran a hand through my hair in an attempt to make it neat. Hearing the sound of writing abruptly stop and a sigh come from nearby, I turned to the source of the noise to see Ludwig placing a feathered quill down before standing up and sitting in his chair backwards, a look of slight annoyance on his features.

"About time you woke up." He snorted, a sneer making its way on his face before he continued. "Is sleeping the only thing you can do?" I frowned, my brows furrowing at his remark.

"For your information, I can do many things quite well. Better than the few things you can do, in fact." A glare was shot at me from him before he spoke once more.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, princess."

"I have a name, you know."

"Oh really? I'm sorry. I didn't catch it due your constant napping." I growled a little before speaking once more.

"If I wasn't being kept a prisoner here, I would kick your tail from here to Sarassaland and back." The Koopaling-turned-human rolled his eyes before smirking.

"Is that a threat?"

"Figure it out yourself, genius."

"' Oooh, I'm sooo scared! A princess is threatening me!'" He snorted before guffawing. I glared at him as he continued to laugh, his face turning red from a lack of air. It slowly turned to snickers until he finally stopped, gasping for air. Crossing my arms over my chest, my scowled before speaking.

"At least I have more authoritative power than you." The smile was instantly wiped from his face, and I was now turned into a full blown laughing mess. Not a simple giggle, but full blown laughter. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stop laughing. As soon as it would begin to die off, you quickly remembered that look- that STUPID, INCREDULOUS look- on his face and it would renew. One hand was on my stomach as the other wiped the forming tears from the corners of my eyes. However, the laughing fit was cut off with a gasp as a hand snatched the one near my face away, clutching it by the wrist close to their body. Looking up, I found myself staring into Ludwig's eyes. His face was mere centimeters from mine, his warm breath fanning over my face and his nose nearly touching my own. A frown was on his lips, which, for some odd reason, I couldn't stop staring at. He was also slightly straddling me, a knee on each side of my hips, giving him quite the height advantage. I felt my face flush at the closeness, but it went away when he began to speak.

"You have no power here. You are MY prisoner. I could do anything to you- anything my heart desires, and you can't do a DAMN thing about it. So, if I were you, I'd watch your mouth next time. Understand, your Highness?" His words were quiet but sharp, anger oozing off of each syllable. Combined with the glare he was giving me, it struck me with a bit of fear. However, I couldn't help the remark that came out of my mouth next.

"Yeah. But, it seems like you're already watching my lips for me." His blue-grey eyes widened at my words and his mouth opening partially, shocked. A smirk made its way onto my face as he began to stutter, a deep red blush spreading across his face until most of it, along with his ears and part of his neck were crimson.

"S-shut up! Stop this foolishness!" Accidentally pushing me down onto the bed, he pinned the hand that was still in his above my head. He now loomed over me, his hair falling down in some areas while most of it stayed in its natural position. I felt my heart as it leapt up into my throat, (e/c) orbs widening. My (h/l) (h/c) locks were now spread around my head, a light blush beginning to creep upon my cheeks at the sudden position. However, I quickly noticed how his breathing had suddenly hitched as his eyes stared down at me, and I, naturally, decided to play this compromising situation into my very own hands. Placing my gloved, free hand on his shoulder, I tilted my head down slightly and looked up at him, fluttering my eyelashes.

"So, is this your first time?" A choked gasp made its way from him, his mouth and eyes widening. Feeling my smirk grow, I decided to add one last touch by winking up at him, and I noticed his already bright blush darkening. Letting go of me, he quickly scrambled away from me, landed on his rear, stood up, and promptly rushed out of the room, slamming and locking the door behind him. I began to laugh once more, stronger and louder than last time. Sitting up, I slowly began to calm down before remembering the look on his face at my remarks. Did he think that I was… flirting with him? "Nah. He's too stupid to think I was flirting with him." I chuckled once more before standing up and stretching, letting out a sigh as my back cracked. Walking over to the door, I rapped the wooden surface with my knuckles before speaking, a small sneer making its way on my face as I decided to keep the teasing up. "Luddy, I want out. I need to freshen up a bit before I do absolutely nothing again ~" I called, leaning my body against the door.

"S-stop it!" I giggled before deciding to play dumb.

"Stop what?" He growled before quickly unlocking the door and swinging it open causing me to fall onto him and knocking us both onto the floor. This time, I was straddling his hips and staring down at him, my hair falling down in front of my face as he stared up at me, his breathing quickening once more as the blush quickly returned and his eyes widened once more. My hands were splayed on his chest, which was surprisingly firm. One arm was laying by his head as his other hand gripped my side, it having made its way there during the initial fall. Giggling, I smirked before speaking up again. "Wow, fancy seeing you here. Look at how the tables have turned." He began to try and speak, but I cut him off by continuing. "You need to calm down. I mean, I know I'm good looking, but jeez! Twice in an hour? You need to learn how to control yourself, Luddy!~" I said, winking once more and pinching one of his cheeks with my index finger and thumb. His body began to shake before he abruptly sat up, glaring at me. I leant back, still straddling him, and I suddenly noticed something poking my inner thigh. Looking down, my brows furrowed as I looked back up and saw a look of pure horror and embarrassment on his face. As realization spread across my face, Ludwig shoved me off of his lap, stood up and forcefully grabbed my upper arm and pulled me back up before shoving me into his room. Slamming the door, he locked it once more before shouting through it.

"Stop your goddamn flirting and teasing!" He slammed a fist on the door before continuing. "I'll be back in a bit! And once I return, you're going to pay for this! Do you hear me?!" He was absolutely livid, and it made it all the more funny although. I knew he was dead serious, and I felt my palms get sweaty from his tone.

"You’re sounding a bit heated over there! Is it from all the physical contact?" I said, laughing a lot less than before- in fact, it sounded awkward. Hearing him growl out ferociously shocked me to the core, my giddy laughter completely withering away.

“Now you WILL cut this out do you understand? Or do I have to come in there and make you?”

The thought of what he might do scared me senseless and all positive and happy thoughts left me at that very moment. I was severely frightened. “N-No. I understand.”

"I understand, WHAT?!" Oh no. He wasn't wanting me to call him what I thought he wanted me to. I was startled out of my thoughts as a slam reverberated from the door. "Do I hear a "Yes, sir?""

"Y-y-yes, Sir." A chuckle came from the other side of the door as I felt shame and embarrassment encroach upon me.

"That's right. I am a king and I deserve to be treated as one. Now, you better behave, or else. Got it, prisoner?"

"Y-yes, sir."

"Very good. I'll be back after I take care of my "problem", caused by your foolish antics!" Another slam came from the other side before everything began to quiet down. At this point, I was literally shaking with fear. Slowly making my way over to the bed, I clambered onto it, leaned against the stone wall, brought my knees up to my chest, and began to cry, a wave of hopelessness and dread washing over me.

 

 

(Edit: Thanks to NoriHelliot for the edit! I appreciate your input on my story!)


	5. ♪♪♪♪♪♥♪♪♪♪♪ What the Ever-loving Hell?! ♪♪♪♪♪♥♪♪♪♪♪

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of dialogue. And another character gets some screentime.

♪♪ ♥♪♪ [LUDWIG'S POV]♪♪ ♥♪♪

A growl erupted from my throat as I stomped off to the bathroom, anger pumping through my veins. Removing my dress jacket, I tied it around my waist in order to hide my lower area as I hurriedly made my way to my destination, my face still radiating heat. My mind was still on her words and actions- those STUPID, FLIRTATIOUS acts of her's- and I felt my anger double. Reaching the restroom, I slammed the door open, sighing in relief as I saw that nobody else was in there before heading over to a stall.

"Let's just get this over with…"

  
♪♪TIMESKIP♪♪

I exited the bathroom and returned to the stone corridor, relieved yet exhausted. Wiping my hands on my trousers, I pulled my dress coat back on as I began to return to my room. My trip, however, was cut off when I heard someone down the hall shout my name. Turning around, I saw Wendy stomping in my direction, a look of pure anger on her face. Grabbing me by the front of my shirt, she pulled me down so that we were eye level before slapping me. My head twisted to the side slightly from the impact, and the smacked area stung.

"Oww! What the hell-"

"What the ever loving HELL WERE YOU THINKING, LUDWIG?!" My brows furrowed, confused at her question. She snarled before continuing. "I was walking by your room when I heard crying coming from inside. I knocked on the door and asked what was wrong, and some girl said that you were threatening to punish her because of her simply teasing you!" My eyes widened before I grimaced and looked away.

"What's it matter to you? She's not your prisoner, she's mine. And it wasn't simple teasing. She was practically flirting with me!"

"So you decided to BLOW YOUR LID because she was flirting with you?!" I growled before answering.

"Yes, yes I did! You would've too, if you were in my position!"

"You can be SOO stupid sometimes, Ludwig! If she's flirting with you, then there's a chance that she' interested in you!" 

"But we haven't known each other for a whole day yet! I don't even know her name and-"

"…if it was teasing, though, what did you do to provoke it?"

"What? She facepalmed before continuing.

" What. Made. Her. Tease. You?"

"She made an empty threat, causing me to tell her that she has no power here. Then she claimed that she had more power than me, and in order to make her be quiet, I…." My eyes widened as the forgotten blush from earlier returned. "I grabbed one of her hands by the wrist and…." I gulped, hesitation washing over me as I began to break out into a cold sweat. "I k-kinda kneeled on the bed so that my knees were next to her thighs and got c-close to her face to add a fear factor…" She raised an eyebrow before continuing her inquiry.

"And what happened after that?"

"I told her to watch her mouth, and she s-said that I was already watching it for her…" Wendy hummed.

"What'd you do after that?" By now, we were sitting on the stone floor in front of each other, our legs crossed. She had released me so that we could be comfortable, and I, uncharacteristically, was quiet and…shy?

"W-well…. I accidentally p-p-pinned her down on the bed. She looked at me… oddly before responding with," I raised my hands and made a quotation marks with my fingers as I spoke. " "So, is this your first time?" before winking at me."

"Interesting… continue."

"After that, I ran out of the room and locked the door, planning on walking around in order to calm down. But she knocked on the door and asked if she could freshen up before calling me 'Luddy.'"

"Pet names?…. Wow. Keep going." At this point, my hands were covering my cheeks in a poor attempt to hide the blush- I could feel heat coming off of my ears and neck at this point. 

"I told her to stop, and she asked why. I went to open the door to tell her, but she accidentally fell on top of me, knocking us both over. I, reflexively, placed a hand on her to keep her from falling - I don't know WHY I even did it- and both of her hands were on my chest. She then said, " Fancy seeing you here. Look at how the tables have turned." I tried to speak but she kept talking. "You need to calm down. I know I'm good looking, but twice in an hour? You n-need to learn how to control yourself, Luddy!" She then pinched my cheek like I was a child. I couldn't take it anymore. I sat up and she still remained on me, doing the thing I originally did but actually on my lap. I shoved her back in the room and locked the door before she could tease me about…"

"….About?" My face turned a darker shade of red as I unconsciously looked down at my lap, biting my lip and twiddling my fingers. "….Oh. I understand." She giggled before giving me a sign for me to continue.

"I-I told her that I going to fix the "problem" she caused and that I would punish her when I returned before leaving. And that's it." A sigh escaped from Wendy as she shook his head.

"She's probably terrified of you now, Ludwig…. Tell me, how many females have you ever interacted with, other than me, her, and Princess Peach?" I paused, thinking, before answering shamefully.

"None…." She shook her head once more before speaking.

"Why am I not surprised? Listen. Girls are a lot more complex than you think, but at the same time they can be simple. Most females will speak their mind unless they're shy, and they love to tease people they feel that they have some sort of connection with. Their feelings can be hurt kinda easily but we won't hesitate to tell you how it is. And if there's one thing you NEVER do to a female, especially if you care for them, it's hit them. And I mean purposefully trying to hurt them. We're fragile, but we're also tough. But once you hurt her, she will never trust you again. The only reason why she was teasing you was probably because she considers you her only friend here. She knows you and ONLY you. Imagine how alone and scared she is. She was captured for the first ever time by us and knows nothing about us. You're the only person she knows here, so she has to put her trust in you. And by threatening her, you're making her dislike you and not trust you. By doing that, she'll want to escape. And if she escapes, we'll ALL be in trouble." She placed her hands on my shoulders before finishing. "Basically, you have to prove that you can be trusted, and make her actually enjoy her time here. And don't, no matter what, hurt her. Physically, emotionally, whatever. Just don't. Got it?" I nodded before taking a deep breath. We both stood up and Wendy began to walk down from where she had came from before turning around and scowling. "Well, are you coming or what?" Pulling myself out of my slight daze, I quickly joined her and we soon returned to my room. "Now, when you go in here, I want you to apologize. Or else. You hear?" I nodded, rolling my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. I hear you."

"And I'll be standing right by door and making sure you do." I groaned before unlocking the door and slowly swinging it open before entering my room.

She was laying on my bed once more, but was now laying on her side in the fetal position. Little sniffles and whimpers came from her, and my heart felt like it had been squeezed tightly by the sight. Upon hearing the door open, she quickly sat up and stared at me, fear washing across her face. The makeup that she had been wearing had smeared, and her eyes seemed to be bloodshot. 

"L-Ludwig…." My name wavered from her lips, not in a warm, pleasant way. It was laced with worry, dread, and fear. I sighed before walking further inside, feeling Wendy's eyes boring holes into the back of my head. Taking a deep breath, I bit my lip before speaking.

"I'm sorry." My eyes widened as I stared at her, her mouth opened slightly, like she had just spoken, the both of us seeming to have the same idea at the same time.


	6. ♪♪♪♪♪♥♪♪♪♪♪ Apologies ♪♪♪♪♪♥♪♪♪♪♪

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of feels. Plus tons of flirting & a bit of a fluff (?) moment between you and Ludwig.  
> Oh, and the reader finally meets Ludwig in his normal look/form/thingy.

♪♪♥♪♪MAIN POV♪♪♥♪♪

I stared at Ludwig, my eyes interlocking with his bluish grey ones. I curled up closer to myself and turned away from him, my breath catching in my throat. Hearing the clicking of his shoes as he approached, I moved closer to the wall as the bed dipped down next to me. Feeling a hand on my knee, I flinched away slightly before slowly looking up at him. Concern and regret were upon his features as his eyes studied me, filled with the same emotions that were displayed on his face. 

"L-listen… I overreacted. I don't know how girls work exactly, and I kinda blew my lid at you. It's just that I've never really interacted with females before, and I didn't know how to handle the situation. I let my emotions get out of control, and I didn't mean to. I…" He sighed, trying to find the right words before continuing. "I didn't mean to make you upset. I was embarrassed and something funny was happening with me, and I didn't know how to react. I understand if you don't trust me, but I want to make it up to you, the best way I possibly can. And I usually don't so this often either, so… I truly do apologize for MY foolish antics." I stared at him, my eyes widening. Despite his arrogance, he sounded honest with his words. Biting my lip for a moment, I sighed before hesitantly placing my hand on top of his. He looked at it before looking back at me, surprise written across his face.

"I…. I guess I forgive you. I kind of took the teasing a bit too far, and I didn't mean to. I was having fun seeing you so shocked and embarrassed… But I overdid it. And I honestly didn't mean for THAT to happen… and it's as much my fault as it is yours. So, I'm also sorry." 

"And I guess I forgive you too…" A peaceful silence fell over us before someone cleared their throat from the doorway.

"Glad to see my words struck a chord within you, bro." Looking towards the source, I saw a female…. Koopa, wearing a pink and white polka-dotted bow, pink high heels, a red bead necklace, yellow bangle bracelet s, and pink lipstick. A smile was on her face as she directed her icy blue gae onto me."And it's nice to meet you face to face. Don't worry about thanking me, I always have to put them in their places." She smirked before turning to leave. "Oh, and don't be too loud, you lovebirds! You know how Iggy gets when his work is messed up by others!" I felt my face heat up at what she was implying as she laughed before closing the door as she left. Turning towards the blue haired male, I noticed that his face was also covered with a light blush and a scowl was on his lips. We sat there in silence until he cleared his throat.

"Do you, maybe…. Wanna redo our meeting? Make it proper this time?" I nodded, a small smile on my lips. Standing up, he pulled his hand out from under mine, and I felt disappointed somehow at the loss of contact. Clearing his throat, he fixed his cravat before smiling and glancing down at me and holding his hand out. "My name is Ludwig von Koopa. I am the oldest of the Koopaling groyp, and I have captured you. Until you are, possibly, rescued, you will be staying here in my room as my prisoner. May I ask who you are?" I giggled before responding.

"I am (F/n) (L/n), princess and future heir to (Kingdom Name)." Placing my hand in his, we shook each other's hand before staying like that longer than necessary. My face warmed up once more as I noticed just how warm and smooth his hand actually was. He quickly pulled away, a shy and embarrassed look on him as he rubbed the hand that was just touching mine with the other.

"W-well…. (F/n), I recall you asking earlier if you could freshen up a bit. Would you still like to?…" 

"Uhm, yeah. Sure." He chuckled before responding.

"Wow. You sound SOO confident in your answer."

"I know. It would've even made the strongest of creatures tremble at my feet." We both began to laugh before I stood up shakily. Suddenly feeling lightheaded, I began to fall forward until hands caught me around my waist and steadied me.

"Whoa there. Can't have you falling for me just yet. I mean, I know I'm the greatest person ever, but still…" Rolling my eyes, I weakly placed my hands on his shoulders before standing up and staring up at him. Our eyes interlocked once more, and I swore that my heartbeat nearly doubled at the feeling of his hands on my waist and his shoulders under mine. We continued to stare at each other until he snapped back to reality and pulled away from me, his face turning red. "You seem to be alright. Now, I have a spare brush you can use while you remain in my quarters. Let me just… Find it…." With that, he began to look in the small nightstand by his bed, rummaging through the drawer for it. With a small "ah-ha!", he pulled out a small, royal blue brush, free of hair. " There you are. This will be your personal brush. Go ahead and brush your hair before we leave." Gently taking it from his hands, I sat down on the bed before running the brush through my (h/l), (h/c) locks, an occasional grunt of pain escaping from my lips when I came across a knot. 

"Oww! Damn knot…" Coming across a rather large knot, I tried to untangle it with the brush, tears pricking at the corners of my eyes. Hearing an exasperated sigh come from Ludwig, I felt him sit by me once more, his body facing me. Taking the brush from me, he sighed before speaking.

"Turn around. I'll get it for you." Raising my eyebrows in suspicion, I shrugged before turning as he moved his legs out to the side. Growling a little, he wrapped an arm around me before pulling me a bit closer to him. "I couldn't reach your hair from where you just were…" He muttered, quickly letting go of me. Running a hand through my hair, I felt my body relax a bit until he found the knot, pain coursing through my scalp. "There it is…" Feeling his fingers gently pull at the knot in order to make it smaller and easier to untangle, I let my mind roam to other small details. He had pulled me awfully close to him ,and I could feel his body heat radiating off of him. His hands moved quickly and deftly, but carefully and studiously. Gently pulling on a few strands of hair here and there, I felt myself grow calm as he continued his administrations, the occasional tug shocking me out of my small stupor for a few seconds as he muttered a small apology before continuing. "…Alright. I think I can get it out now." Picking the brush up once more, he slowly and gently ran it through my hair, soon reaching the knot. Taking a deep breath, he hesitated before pulling the brush through.  
It went through the tangle almost painlessly, and I felt my pent up worries wash away as we both sighed in relief. I went to move away, but his free hand caught me before I could. Turning back to face him, I saw a small frown on his face and light pink dusting over his slightly tanned cheeks. 

"Who said I was done? I gotta make sure that your hair is as great as mine... Well, almost as great, anyways." Rolling my eyes and smirking a little, I let him have his way and faced forward, remaining still as he began to brush my hair once more. As he ran the brush easily through my (h/l) locks, he began to him a small tune, one that I had never heard before. It was a soothing melody, one that fit his voice well. Finishing up, he placed the brush on the nightstand before running a hand through your hair, admiring - even though he won't say it out loud - how easily it ran in between his fingers and how soft it was. Letting out a small hum, you closed your eyes and, without even knowing it, leant back so that your head rested on his chest. Hearing him clear his throat from right above you, your eyes snapped open to see him staring directly down at you, confusion and an air of being slightly uncomfortable upon him. Noticing what you had did, you quickly snapped up and began to apologize until he placed a finger to his lips. "Hush. Now, let's go ahead and go."

"Alright." Standing up, you grabbed your tiara and placed it on your head before heading over to the door. Waiting for Ludwig to follow, you soon turned around to see him fiercely gripping the back of the chair, an expression of pain washing across him.

"Ludwig?…"

"I think the potion's wearing off…." Gasping a bit, he clutched a hand to his stomach before shaking his head and shakily standing upright. Rushing over to him, you saw just how pale he was and could hear him gasping for breath. Taking a step forward, his legs collapsed under him, sending him straight on top of you. Barely catching him, you let out a small grunt as you helped him stand back up before wrapping an arm around his waist and placing his over your shoulders. 

"Look at who's falling for whom now." He growled before you continued. "I need to to cooperate with me for a moment, if you're even capable of that. I want you to shift some of your weight over to me so that I can get you over to the bed. Alright?" He weakly nodded before slightly leaning on you, his side pressing into yours. Ignoring the contact, the two of you slowly made your way over to his bed once more before sitting down on it. Leaning the male against the wall, you noticed that he had begun to sweat and was letting out small grunts of pain. Biting your lip, you hesitated before checking your (s/f/c) coloured bra to see if your handkerchief was still there.  
It was. Swiftly pulling it out, you noticed that his eyes were trained onto you, and his face grew red from your just finished display. Folding it into quarters, you began to dab his forehead with one of the corners of the fabric as he quietly protested.

"I don't want that touching me…. Especially since it came from-"

"Hush. It's this or nothing at all." He quieted down for a few moments before gripping his stomach and whining in pain. "J-j-jeez, this really hurts…" In haling sharply, his eyes snapped wide open before scrunching up in pain. "(F/n), s-step back…. Quickly." Obeying his command, I got off the bed and stepped away from it before noticing a dark blue aura pulse around him. It continuously grew brighter and brighter, causing me to shield my eyes until it suddenly disappeared. Uncovering my eyes slowly, I squinted and allowed my eyes to readjust before glancing at the bed to where Ludwig was.   
Sitting in his spot was a marginally smaller Koopa, having the same hair, eye colour, and sharp frontal fang as Ludwig. His head was now roundish, his snout being a light tan while the rest of his head was a rich emerald green. His skin was now completely covered in golden scales except for his stomach, which was the same shade as his snout, but being ribbed like a dragon's torso. On his wrists were black cuffs adorned with whitish-grey spikes, and his hands and feet now had sharp claws instead of nails. A shell resided on his back, a white lining on it while the entire thing was the same hue as his former coat, but now having small spikes on it with orange rings surrounding the bottom of them. Looking at me, he chuckled awkwardly before waving.

"Uhm… Hi."


	7. ♪♪♪♪♪♥♪♪♪♪♪ Meeting Once Again ♪♪♪♪♪♥♪♪♪♪♪

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tons of flirting happens in this chapter.  
> Plus violence.

♪♪♥♪♪LUDWIG'S POV♪♪♥♪♪

We stared at each other for a few minutes, her (e/c) eyes roaming my normal form. Frowning slightly, I blushed lightly before going to stand up. Her eyes widened before she stepped over to me, worry clearly painted across her face. 

"Wait. What if you almost fall over again?" Scoffing, I rolled my eyes before replying, a sneer making its way onto my face.

"You're acting like I'm made of glass. Calm yourself, princess." Hooking off of the bed, I teetered over, trying to regain balance before falling forward. Gasping, I shut my eyes and anticipated the fall, stretching my arms out as a way to brace myself until I landed into something warm and soft, hearing a small "oomph!" come from (F/n). Wrapping my fingers around the arms that had caught me, I looked up and opened my eyes to find myself staring into her face once more, a bright red flush upon her cheeks. Looking at her suspiciously, I glanced down to see what was embarrassing her so much.   
Once again, I had ended up straddling her on accident, but due to my normal size being so much smaller than my human form, my hips were merely on her legs, on her thighs to be more specific. However, also due to my size decrease, I… ended up falling into her chest and knocked the both of us other. Realizing this, my face grew hot as I moved off of her, my breath quickening. Standing up, I was still a bit off balance, but I disregarded it as I leant down and offered her my hand. Staring at it for a few moments, I scowled before speaking.

"Well? Do you want me to help you up or not?" Looking up towards my face, she nodded quickly before sitting up and placing her gloved hand in mine. Wrapping it in mine easily, I gave a quick tug upwards and, forgetting my surprising but obvious strength, sent her flying into me. We both fell over once more, but this time I took the fall. Landing in a sitting position and hitting my shell against the bed frame, I gasped before groaning in pain. (F/n) quickly followed suit, her hips landing on my lap as she caught herself on the bed, her body landing on mine and a small yet sharp inhale left her as her breath hitched. This, however, left me in an embarrassing, compromising position. Instead of me falling onto her chest, she had now fallen on me, and my face somehow ended up in between the two (small/medium/large) covered mounds. Feeling my face grow as hot as the lava surrounding the castle, I shakily placed my hands on her stomach before gently pushing, making her slowly move away from me. She suddenly pulled away and stared down at me, a hand covering her mouth as the other clutched the fabric on her upper stomach. Fearing that I had done something wrong, even though I rarely do, I gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "S-sorry about all that… it was an accident, honest to god it-" 

"Y-you're fine. I know it was an accident, and I'm sorry too. It's just that…" She looked away, causing anxiousness, like what I felt when I KNEW I was in trouble, to spread through me.

"It's just what?…." She glanced back at me and removed the hand from her mouth, revealing a cocky grin. Oh god, here it comes.

"I NEVER knew, despite knowing you for the few hours I have, that you were a breast man!" My eyes widened like saucers as my face greatly regained more heat. "I thought that you'd be more into legs or a woman's voice, but not her chest!" She began to laugh, her eyes squinching shut. Feeling embarrassment wash over me, I tried to think of something to make her quiet while holding my anger back, and quickly placed my free hand over her mouth. She quickly quieted down as her eyes widened at my actions before chuckling, the sound being muffled by my hand. Feeling something warm and wet touch my palm, my brows furrowed as she stared arrogantly at me, until her strange behaviour clicked in my mind. Pulling my hand away, I stared at the area she had licked almost in horror. She began to laugh once more, her form now shaking from it. Suddenly being reminded of our position, I squirmed underneath of her in an attempt to get her off of me when her gasps were cut off by a small but noticeable gasp from the both of us. My heart felt like it was going to burst from my chest at any moment as shame washed over me, the same expression being on (F/n)'s face as she stared down at me, her cheeks quickly darkening. Gulping slightly, she quickly pulled herself off of me before helping me up. As a quick form to pull my mind away from the indescribable feeling I was experiencing from that, I tried to see the spot where my shell had hit the frame.

"Hey, help me really quickly. Can you check my shell and see if there's anything wrong with it?" Nodding, she knelt down to my height as I turned, letting her inspect my shell. Humming slightly, she soon stood up and watched as I turned around.

"Well?"

"Your shell is fine." Letting out a sigh of relief, I quickly remembered when she licked my hand and looked back at my palm, only to notice that it had virtually disappeared and left the area feeling cool. Shrugging, I looked back up at her to see her looking away shamefully, wringing her hands together. "Listen, Ludwig. I apologize for what just happened… I got out of hand again, didn't I?" Sighing, I brought Wendy's words comeback to me as I spoke.

"It… It wasn't all your fault. I also kinda played a big role in what just transpired between the two of us. So I, too, am apologizing for my actions." She bit her lip before nodding and letting out a sigh of relief, her body relaxing slightly. "Now, let's actually go now." Grabbing her hand in mine, I gently pulled her along until she joined me, stepping up beside me fairly quickly. Letting go of her hand once she had caught up, I ignored the twang my heart gave off as I lost the gentle feeling of her covered hand resting in mine. Pushing open the door, I held it open for her. Giving me a small thanks, she stepped out into the hallway as I shut the door. "Next time, you're holding it open." We laughed a little before I gave her a stern look. "No, but seriously." We laughed once more before heading down to the female bathrooms, making small talk from time to time. Upon reaching our destination, I stood outside of it and waited for her, my mind drifting off. I was pulled from them when I saw Roy approaching, a large grin on his face as he saw me.

"Yo, Ludwig!" Coming closer, he gently punched my shoulder as he stared down at me, his barely visible brows raising.

"Congrats on the capture!" 

"Thanks." Leaning against the wall, I began to impatiently tap my foot against the floor. I didn't hate Roy, it's just…. He's not the brightest. Anyone could tell you that once they got to know him. And I prefer to avoid people like that when possible.

"Say, aren't'cha s'posed to be watching her right now? What are you doing by the girls' bathroom?" I rolled my eyes before responding, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh, I don't know. Guess I'm just waiting for a girl I've taken a liking to recently." My heart jumped up in my throat as an image of (F/n) flashed in my mind, making me frown slightly. Like I said before, we haven't known each other for over a day yet! This was seeming to look like those stupid books Wendy reads when she's bored. 

"Really? 'Bout time you grew a pair and finally got interested in a woman! Who's the lucky girl?" Thinking for a moment, I recalled a joke that I have overheard from the troops multiple times before speaking.

"Your mom." A smirk free on my face as the my shades wearing brother seemed confused, thinking it over as a snicker left my lips. Finally getting the joke, he growled slightly before speaking.

"But she's your mom too!" The snicker turned into a chuckle now. "Where's the punchline?!" More chuckles followed before he growled. "This is SUPER hard!"

"That's not the only thing that's hard." He stared at me, a neutral expression on the visible parts of his face. "You know, your mom also said that a certain something was super hard last night." Snarling, Roy grabbed me by the throat and slammed me against the wall, the bricks shattering as the spikes penetrated it. Letting out a choked gasp of pain, I clawed at his hand, which was keeping me pinned to the wall as I struggled for breath. Drawing a fist back, Roy growled and swung it towards my face. Shutting my eyes, I waited for the blow, but it never came. Slowly and cautiously opening an eye, they both grew as I saw, of all people, (F/n), glaring at Roy. He was clutching his side, and I figured that she had somehow hurt him.

"Just what in the HELL do you think you're doing to Ludwig?!"

Oh no.


	8. ♪♪♪♪♪♥♪♪♪♪♪ Trouble, Trouble, And More Trouble ♪♪♪♪♪♥♪♪♪♪♪

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Violence, intro for a sad back story, feels  
> You, Roy, and Ludwig get in a fight. Reader-san also reveals part of her back story.

♪♪♥♪♪[MAIN POV]♪♪♥♪♪

Glaring at the strong-looking Koopa, I felt adrenaline pulse through my veins. Clutching my hands into fists, I removed the tiara off of my head, along with my gloves before planting my feet into a fighting stance. They both stared at me, the purple-shelled one with a look of anger and confusion while Ludwig bore an expression of pain, worry, and fear.

"Now listen here, punk! Put Ludwig down or else!" The buff one began to laugh before snarling and leaning down to me, still keeping a hand wrapped around Ludwig's neck.

"Who're you callin' a punk? And what'll ya do if I DON'T let him go?" Growling, I wrapped a hand around his throat and squeezed to the best of my abilities before answering coldly.

"I'll make you wish you weren't born, you goddamned punk." He began to laugh once more before grabbing the hand that was around his throat and squeezed his large hand over it, sending a sheering, burning pain throughout my arm. Gasping, I bit my lip in order to keep the scream from erupting as he continued to practically crush my hand in his. As he does so, he removed his hand from Ludwig, and the blue-haired Koopaling fell to the floor, coughing and gasping for breath. Having only one idea come to mind, I swung my free hand at his face, punching him square in the nose and sending his stupid glasses onto the floor.

His right eye was completely white and devoid of an iris, a small scar running across it while his left had a red iris. Widening his eyes, he quickly picked them up and inspected it, a grimace making its way onto his features as he noticed a small chink in the frame. Sliding them back on, he slowly turned back to me, anger radiating off of him.

"You… I'LL KILL YOU!" Grabbing me by my throat, he slammed me into the wall, similar to what he did to Ludwig earlier. Clutching my throat tightly, he grinned as he watched me struggling to breathe, legs flailing and constantly kicking his stomach as I clawed at his hand. I began to feel lightheaded, but before it could go on for longer, the muscular Koopaling was ripped away from me, leaving me to fall onto the ground. Coughing and gasping as air rushed into my lungs, I looked up to see Ludwig slamming his fist repeatedly into the other's face, his nose beginning to drip blood. Weakly trying to stand up, I couldn't do anything at the moment and watched as Ludwig was pinned to the floor and was given the same treatment, blood showing from him much quicker. Finally regaining my strength, I grabbed the tiara that still lay upon the stone floor, stepped up behind the pink-headed male, and shoved the tiara's points into his arm, the tips quickly going through the skin as he howled in pain, quickly getting up Sue to reflexes and checking the damage. Blood poured from the injury as I helped Ludwig up and biting my lip. Grabbing my hand in his, we began to run away from the angered male, to somewhere only Ludwig knew. Reaching a wooden door with a grey star on it, he banged on the door, looking from the doorway to the hall. The door creaked open and there stood another buff Koopaling, this one being dark brown with a white head, a grey star over his left eye, and three strands of hair popping out from the top of his head.

"Ludwig? What are you doing here? And who's-"

"No time to explain! Roy's on the warpath again, and we're his targets! Let us hide in here, Morton!" The tall one, who I assumed to be Morton, sighed before quickly moving, allowing us to scurry in. Looking around, I tried to think of a spot to hide before seeing a large cabinet. Rushing over, I swung the doors open and stepped inside, Ludwig following suit. Morton came over and shut the door, encasing us both in darkness. I noticed just how cramped the cabinet was and cursed myself for not thinking it through. A sigh came from the male before he began to speak in a low, hushed voice. "Listen, (F/n), I'm sorry about getting you in this whole situation. If it wasn't for me and my boss, then-"

"It's fine, Ludwig."

"No it's not! You shouldn't have ever been kidnapped and brought here! My boss accidentally drugged you at the ball, and, instead of leaving you there, he decided to just give you to me! It's all our fault that you're suffering here! I just-" His voice cracked before he continued. "I just want to prove myself as useful to everyone here! I try to be a good leader, but I always end up messing up somehow, and I'm close to being kicked out of his forces. By doing my best to keep you here, I've only made your time here miserable. Imagine your kingdom. Imagine your people." My eyes began to water as I bit my lip as he continued. "I know for a fact that you'd rather be with them and not here. I'm right, aren't I?" You nodded before muttering a small, weak yes in response. "This should've never happened. And Browser's plan is going to fail, like it always does. And after this failure, I'll be banished! I can't stand to think about it! I-I just…" His words trailed off into quiet sobs, and I felt him moving away from me. Resting a hand on what I hoped to be his shoulder, I sighed and rubbed it lightly before hugging him. He immediately wrapped his arms around me, his head being buried into the crook of my neck and cried, his grip tightening on the fabric in his hands as his tears stained the cloth. I began to rub his back, not used to showing others comfort when upset.

"Ludwig, listen. It's not your fault that I was kidnapped, so don't beat yourself up over it. And, although I DO wish to be back at my kingdom, I could've ended up worse off. I mean, I could be dead right now. If the conditions of our meeting were different, and if your boss wasn't arch enemies with my friend's on and off boyfriend, then I know that we would've been close friends. I…" I sighed as I gently ran a hand through his soft hair, trying to think of what to say next. "…I'm not as confident as I act, you know. I'm actually just a princess in training. My mother and father still rule. My citizens love me, yes, but they'd rather have my long lost sibling (Sibling Name) rule over them. And it hurts, Ludwig. I try my best at everything I do to make them happy, but I can't while my parents get all of their love and attention so easily. I know it sounds selfish, but maybe (Sibling Name) should rule while I disappear. That sure as hell would make parents happy- they've always loved (him/her) over me." I scrunched my eyes shut in an attempt to keep the tears at bay before continuing. "I just wish that they showed an inkling of love and affection towards me for once. I'm jealous, but I can't help but yearn for their approval, even though I know I won't ever get it…" My words trailed off before I sighed. "S-sorry about rambling, Ludwig… It just came out before I could stop myself. I didn't mean to talk for so long." He remained uncharacteristically silent, opting to clench my gown's fabric tighter, tearing it in a few spots. "Ludwig…?"

"What kind of family does that to their children?… Worshiping one while ignoring the existence of others… that's just wrong!" His voice became louder with that exclamation, but he quickly quieted back down. "(F/n), we'll discuss this later. After we lose Roy, that is." Sniffling once more, he pulled a hand away and wiped the tears from his face, a small frown on his face before looking back up at me. "….You're crying again…" Touching a hand to my cheek, I noticed the wetness on them, proving him correct.

"Sorry. I'm such a baby…" He scoffed before speaking.

"Listen. You need to stop apologizing so damn much. And you're not a baby, alright? If anyone is acting like a prude child, it's me."

"I thought you were gonna say Roy was acting like one."

"He isn't acting like one. He actually IS a prude child." We snickered a bit before he placed his hands on my shoulders. "But seriously. You have a perfectly good reason to be upset. I don't. So you're fine. Stop putting yourself down so much, it's not good for one's mental and emotional state, nor is it good for one's self esteem. I mean, I'd probably kill to be born into a royal family. However, I'm just a minion, no better than 3rd or 4th in charge. But you have so much potential, being a princess. You could build cities or tear them down. You can make everyone miserable or happy and prosperous. That's more than what I can say about myself. So, please…." Pausing, he lifted a hand and wiped the still falling tears from my face with his thumb. "Treat yourself like a queen, because you are one. Not literally yet, but you know what I mean." Feeling my face heat up and tears prick at my eyes once more, I nodded before sniffling.

"Same goes for you, Ludwig."

"So, I'm a queen now?"

"Who wouldn't want to be a queen?"

"Roy." Holding my laugh back, I took a deep breath before pressing an ear to the door and straining to hear what was going on outside. Hearing nothing, I looked at Ludwig before telling him.

"Should we check?" He nodded before gently placing a hand on the door. Gently pushing against it, the door creaked open slightly, and I winced at the creak of the hinges. Squinting, I looked out of the little crack and glanced around. Nothing to the left… seeing nobody but Morton to the right, I let out a sigh of relief before pushing the other door open and stumbling out, hissing as the change of light stung my eyes. Feeling Ludwig accidentally bump into me from behind, I moved out of his way by going over to Morton. Biting my lip, I wrung my hands together and stared at the floor before speaking.

"Uhm… Morton, right?" An approving grunt came from the dark scaled Koopa. "I just wanted to say t-thanks for letting me and Ludwig hide in here. I appreciate it." He chuckled before placing a large hand on top of my head and ruffling my hair.

"Don't worry about it, girly. I've gotten used to people hiding in my room in order to avoid Roy's rampages." Smiling sheepishly, I turned to see Ludwig standing next to me, his eyes a little bloodshot from crying earlier.

"So, do you have any idea on if he's nearby?"

"I told him that you guys were taking another path to the cafeteria. And you know how Roy gets when he's on the warpath." He furrowed his long, thin brows before continuing. "I noticed a large, three holed puncture wound on his arm. Did you do that, big bro?"

"As much as it pains me to say this, I wasn't the one to do that. (F/n) did it." Feeling his eyes stare at me, I tensed up as the colour left my face.

"Really?…" I weakly nodded, feeling adrenaline rushing through my veins once more. He hummed before dropping the subject.

"You two should hurry back to your room, Ludwig. And make sure that you put a protective barrier on the door."

"Trust me, I will. Remember what happened last time when I didn't?" Morton nodded, grimacing. "Well, we're off then. Thanks again."

"Don't worry about it." With that, we headed towards the door and began to leave when Morton called Ludwig's name. Turning back, we saw a smirk on his face as he spoke. "Make sure you keep her safe. She's important, and she'll kick your tail if you anger her, if you couldn't tell from Roy. Just… take care of her, man." The blue haired Koopaling nodded before grabbing me by the wrist and exiting the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Now, let's hurry and get to my room before Roy gets a hold of us."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: The description of Roy's eyes is just my headcanon, if anybody that's actually reading this is wondering.


	9. ♪♪♪♪♪♥♪♪♪♪♪ We Need to Talk ♪♪♪♪♪♥♪♪♪♪♪

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tragic backstory time.  
> TW: Feels, mentions of bullying (??)  
> Sorry

♪♪♥♪♪[LUDWIG'S POV]♪♪♥♪♪

Upon reaching my room, I found the vial of the option and drank only a few drops, long enough for me to grab my wand, which I had accidentally left in my human clothes, before seeing the clothes laying in a chest on the floor. Choking on my own saliva, I grabbed the fabric and began to tug them own while (F/n) looked away just in case. Only getting the boxers and pants on before it kicked in, I gasped as a sharp pain rushed to my head and throughout my body. Rushing over at the sound of my painful gasp, (F/n) helped me over to the bed and sat me down, paused, sat down beside me, and began to run a hand through my hair and massaging my scalp as a way to help with the pain. It helped slightly, but a small whimper of pain still managed to escape from me. As the bright light surrounded me once more, I felt my body morph: my face changed into the one that I had become accustomed to not too long ago, my body stretched as parts came and went, etc. As the light disappeared, I clutched my head in my hands and groaned slightly, the pain still throbbing , albeit being dull now. She continued to run her hand through my hair, although it was a bit more shy and hesitant now. Feeling the pain finally begin to subside, I sighed before leaning back up into a proper sitting position. Going to stand up, I felt myself become lightheaded and I had to sit down before I fell. Rubbing my closed eyes with the pads of my fingers, I jumped slightly when (F/n) placed a hand on my bare shoulder.

"You alright?…"

"Yeah. Just a bit lightheaded. Do you think you can hand me my shirt and jacket?" Feeling the bed shift, I put my hands down and wearily opened my eyes, watching as she grabbed said pieces of clothing. After being handed them, I slowly stood up and began to slide the shirt on before buttoning it up halfway. Sliding my jacket on afterwards, I left that open as I looked in the inside loop. Finding my wand, I pulled it out before shakily walking over to the door. Pointing the wand at the doorwithtook a deep breath before speaking. "Ostium fortitudine." A blue blast of magic shot out and surrounded the door before dimming down slightly. Turning around, I set my wand on my desk before sitting down and patting the spot next to me, motioning to (F/n) to sit by me. Nodding, she sat down where I had patted, and I moved away a little to give her some space. "That spell will prevent the door from being broken for a while. Now…" Sitting on the bed cross-legged, I turned to her and grabbed her hands in mine before speaking, feeling a bit of anger stirring inside of me. "Tell me all about what you were talking about earlier, when we were hiding…" Gulping, I swallowed my pride for a moment as I finished. "…Please." Letting out a sigh, her brows furrowed before she nodded once more. Sitting down in the same position I was, she let her hands sit in mine as she faced me before she began to speak.

"Let's see….. I was born about three years after (Sibling name) was, on (Birth date). Everyone fell in love with me at first, but eventually turned their attention back to my older sibling, due to (him/her) being the next heir. I was just the other royal kid that was kinda there, even to my parents. I learned how to deal with it by filling my free time up with stuff I enjoyed, like (favourite school subject) and by picking up (favourite hobby). When I was ten and (Sibling name) was thirteen, our kingdom was attacked by a giant, evil…. Frog? Or toad?… I don't quite remember. Anyways, I, along with my parents, were taken hostage by him. However, we were saved by the Mario Bros., along with Princess Peach and Toad. My (brother/sister) had also joined them, and was the one to deal the finishing blow. That was what made (him/her) so popular and loved. After the kingdom went back to normal, the people practically worshiped (Sibling name) while I was being silently judged. They all thought that I had something to do with the siege and kidnappings, when I didn't. And then, about two years ago, (Sibling name) decided that they were going off on a small adventure." She paused and sighed, gripping my hands in her own. "(He/she) never returned. After no word from them after a while, my parents declared them to be missing and made me the heir until my (brother/sister) returned. Nobody was happy with that decision, but has learned to deal with it, and have even learned to pretend that they like me. But I can hear their whispers whenever I'm passing through town, whether it be publicly or in disguise. " I can't believe just how STUPID the princess is!" Or, "If (F/n) can rule, then anyone can! How about we just make a giant rock the heir instead?" Or, my favourite: "Princess (F/n)'s such a dirty slut! I bet that when she comes into power, she'll take all of the men away and keep them all to herself! Who does she think she is, anyways? She ain't smart, she ain't talented, and she certainly isn't pretty! She should just go ahead and die right now!" "

Noticing my wide eyes, she chuckled sadly before continuing."I've heard plenty of variations of the last one so many times… And when the comments first began, I told my parents. Wanna know what they told me? "Don't be such a baby. (Sibling name) never complained about the citizens.". And whenever I'd get sick, or be tired, or mess up, or anything, I was always compared to (him/her). " (Sibling name) wasn't THIS weak!" "Surely you could do better! (Sibling name) created something like this when they were eight years old!" I hated it: the insults, the shame, the pressure… all of it. I cried myself to sleep so many times that it wasn't funny. That's why I decided to get back into contact with Peach. She helped me quite a bit when I was feeling really down in the dumps, but I didn't want to bother her too much, so we only talked every now and then. She was the only friend I had, and probably will ever have, but I'm so grateful for her. I just…"

Her voice cracked as tears began to well in the corners of her eyes. "I just want my family and citizens to like me, and to have the comfort of having friends that I KNOW I can count on, and to be happy." A sob escaped from her throat as she began to cry, looking down at her lap as her (h/c) bangs hid her face. Letting go of her hands, I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into a tight hug, running a hand through her locks. Gripping onto the back of my jacket, she buried her face into my shoulder and cried like she had never cried before, gasps for air and small hiccups breaking it every once in a while.

Resting my head on her shoulder, I rubbed small circles on her back with my free hand as she continued, her sobs being the only sound in the room. Many emotions swirled inside of my head as I replayed her words in my head: anger, concern, and a want - no, a need to make her happy and to protect her. As she began to quiet down, I loosened my grip on her and she pulled away slightly, her hands making their way onto my shoulders as she stared up at me, tear streaks on her cheeks, (e/c) eyes bloodshot, and a small amount of mucus coming from a nostril. Grabbing the handkerchief that she had left on the bed from earlier, I paused before wiping the snot away before setting it back down, placed my hands on the sides of her face, and wiped the remaining tears away with the pads of my thumbs.

"(F/n), I…. " I sighed, at a lost of words for once in my life. "You never deserved that kind of treatment. EVER. Your kingdom is just so…. Disgusting! We treat everyone equally here, and we're called evil just because we kidnap princesses from time to time! How can people do stuff like that and sleep so well at night?!" I snarled before continuing. "They don't deserve to be graced with your presence. I just… I'm so pissed off at how a person could be treated like that!" Looking into her eyes, I got an idea and spoke again. "(F/n) I will be your friend. Despite my boss's constant kidnapping of your best friend, I believe that we could be great friends. Plus, we all usually get together for sports and races…. And I'm usually not doing much, besides working on new compositions. I just don't want to know that you're suffering alone. Let me carry some of your burden with you." Studying her face, I noticed worry and hesitation on her features as she nodded, biting her bottom lip before speaking.

"Alright. I'll let you be my friend, Ludwig. Just… Don't hurt me like how almost everyone else has." I quickly nodded, my heart almost snapping in two.

"I promise. Now, how would you like to go see if we can get you a slice of (favourite cake) before I work on my new piece?" She smiled widely before sniffling a little, but then furrowed her brows in confusion, her smile faltering.

"How'd you know what my favourite cake flavour was?" I chuckled before responding.

"Let's just say that a certain someone talks while they're asleep." Snickering as her eyes widened, she pouted and glanced away, her cheeks becoming warm under my hands. Removing my hands from her face, I ruffled her hair a bit similar to how Morton did earlier, before gently removing her hands from my shoulders, standing up, and grabbing my wand from where I had left it. Grabbing her hand, I lightly tugged her over to me and pointed the wand at both of us.

"Wait! What are you doing?!"

"Relax, princess. I'm just casting a protective spell around us in case we run into Roy."  
Clearing my throat, I then spoke the incantation in a clear voice. "Defensiva obice!" The same royal blue magic that surrounded the door earlier now surrounded the two of us and soon faded out, leaving us with a mere transparent blue glow around us. Slipping the wand into my coat's inner loop, I turned to her to notice her looking away from me, a light blush on her cheeks. Raising a brow, I then remembered about my upper body's attire and, figuring that must have been what was making her flustered, meant down to her ear before whispering. "Like what you see, deary?~" I visibly saw the shiver that ran up her body at my remark as her blush intensified.

"Ah, I… Oh, shut it, Ludwig!" Pouting once more, she crossed her arms across her chest and glared at the floor. "Let's just go get that cake!" Chuckling, I nodded before gripping her hand in mine, going over to the door, and unlocking it. Letting go, I swung and held it open, giving her a mock bow.

"After you, m'lady." She snorted at that remark, trying to hold her laugh back as she exited." Shutting and locking the door, I hesitantly wrapped my hand around her own before beginning to walk, (F/n) right beside me as a pleasant but slightly awkward air hung around the two of us.


	10. ♪♪♪♪♪ ♥♪♪♪♪♪ Let's Make A Deal! ♪♪♪♪♪ ♥♪♪♪♪♪

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New character. I guess he's an OC??? I'm not sure  
> Also, you and Ludwig kiss.   
> And there's a small bit of violence.  
> Haha sorry.

♪♪ ♥♪♪ [MAIN POV]♪♪ ♥♪♪

Reaching the cafeteria's entrance, Ludwig poked his head in and looked around to see if Roy was inside. Letting out a sigh of relief, he walked in, pulling me behind him. Walking over to the kitchen window, he rung the Bell sitting on the counter and waited a few minutes before sighing. Letting go of my hand, he went over to a Goomba that was sitting at a nearby table and talked with him too quiet for me to hear. Soon after, he returned, a scowl on his face.

"The chef's on break for the next hour." Letting out a small sigh, a small idea made its way into my head that wouldn't go away.

"Well, how about we go into the kitchen and make the cake ourselves?" He stared at me, bewildered.

"The door's locked, and only the chef has the key! And he NEVER lets anyone go inside his kitchen!" Frowning, I spoke once more.

"How about I ask him if we could try out a new recipe he could make for the troops? He must be looking for new things to make, right?" Ludwig nodded hesitant, still wary of my plan. 

"It might work… but he would need a sample of it, and he would have to get it approved by boss as well." 

"Well, let's ask! There's no harm in trying, right?" Grabbing him by his wrist, I tugged him out of the cafeteria before pausing, remembering that I didn't know where the throne room or where the chef was. "…On second thought, you should lead the way, Ludwig." Rolling his eyes as I released his arm, he grasped my wrist before walking down the hall, with me in tow. Making a few lefts and rights, we soon reached a room that had "Chef Koopa" imprinted on a plaque by the door. Taking a deep breath, Ludwig ran a hand through his hair before turning to me. 

"Before we speak to him, I need to warn you. He is very loyal to boss, and if he knows that it was your idea to talk to him, he will harm me and you. So you have to act like you're scared of everything?… What's the word…. Oh! Pretend to be submissive to the both of us, and you'll be fine, alright?" I smirked before nodding and wiggling my eyebrows.

"Didn't know that you were the dominating type, but…Whatever you say, Luddy~" I giggled as I winked at him, causing a blush to spread across his cheeks as he smirked at me and grabbed my chin. Moving his lips by my ear, I felt my face go red as his warm breath fanned on the shell of it.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me, sweet cheeks~" Shuddering at his words, he chuckled before pulling away, looking quite proud of himself. "But remember what I said, (F/n)." I nodded, and he turned to the door and knocked on the wooden surface. After a few moments, the door swung open, revealing a grumpy, slightly older Koopa Troopa with a red shell and a chef hat perched on his head.

"Who are ya, an' whaddya want?!" Ludwig cleared his throat before speaking, a hint of humility in his tone.

"Chef Koopa, it's me, Ludwig. I was hoping if you could possibly grace me a small favour." Scowling, the Koopa thought about it before moving to the side, letting us enter. Ludwig walked in and harshly tugged me with him, causing me to stumble slightly at the sudden act. Shutting the door, the older reptile pointed at a red chair before speaking. 

"Sit." Pulling me along roughly, Ludwig gently sat down in the chair before tugging me down onto his lap, causing my eyes to widen. Sitting down in a nearby grey chair, the chef got comfortable before continuing. "Now, what exactly is this favour you want?" 

"Well, you see Chef, my PRISONER here…" Gripping my arm tightly and digging his nails slightly into my skin, I bit my lip slightly in an attempt to keep any sounds to come out as he continued. "Has heard of a recipe that may help to boost the troops' hopes and make them more willing to fight that stupid Mario." He hummed before directing his fierce gaze onto me, causing me to look down. Hearing his chair creak as he stood up, his footsteps tapped on the floor as he walked over and stood in front of us.

"Tell me more about this recipe." Still looking down, I began to speak.

"W-well, you see, sir, it's-" My words were suddenly cut off as a scaly hand slapped my cheek, knocking my head to the side. I felt anger boiling in my veins as the place of impact stung sharply, but I kept them down, merely letting out a small whimper.

"Look at me when you're talking." Looking up slightly, I gasped and let out a whimper as Ludwig grabbed my hair and tugged back, making me look completely up at Chef Koopa, making pain shoot through my neck and scalp.

"Sorry, sir… You see, the recipe is for a (favourite cake flavour) cake with (favourite icing), which is known in my home for boosting the spirits of the people when in hard times, such as war…. I thought that, maybe, I could tell Ludwig the recipe as he made it and see if it's good enough for you and… the King?…." My voice faltered at the end of my explanation due to the expression I received from the red shelled Koopa. 

"Let's say that I allow this to happen. What, exactly, will you give to me?" The older Koopa grabbed my chin in his hand and leaned down closer to my face. "What will you personally give up to let this happen?" Biting my lip, I thought before speaking, a hint of sadness and hopelessness in my tone.

"I'll…. Let you be my first kiss…." A smirk spread across the Koopa's face until Ludwig tugged on my hair and spoke. 

"You already promised that honour to me, prisoner. Remember?" Going along with what he said, I let out a whimper before speaking.

"Y-yes, Master…" The chef scowled before letting go of my chin.

"I shall be your second, then. Ludwig, you have access into my kitchen to make this… (Favorite cake flavour) cake." Ludwig began to move until the other spoke up once more. "However, before I let you, I want your prisoner to get the deal with you out of the way first." 

"Y-you mean, right now, sir?"

"Did I stutter, Ludwig? Do it. Or I will report to his Majesty that you were letting the princess walk around on her own." Gulping nervously, Ludwig nodded before releasing my hair and turning my head to the side and leaning forward. A rock hard expression was on his face, but I saw the concern and disappointment swimming in his eyes. Snapping his head forward, his eyes fluttered shut as his lips connected with mine as a spark of excitement coursing through me.  
His lips were warm and slightly chapped, and faintly tasted of mint tea and dark chocolate. He kissed me furiously and almost with no emotion to please Chef Koopa, but I could sense some embarrassment and shame, along with kindness mixed in subtly. My eyes fluttered shut as I experienced it, not daring to return it due to the ever vigilant eyes of the other watching us. Feeling him pull away, I opened my eyes as I gasped for breath, seeing Ludwig staring at me with his eyes lidded halfway, his cheeks flushed and a dazed look upon him, his warm breath fanning onto my face. Turning towards the red Koopa, he took a deep breath before speaking.

"There you go, sir." Chef Koopa hummed contently as he walked over to an end table and grabbed a set of keys off of it. Heading back over to us, he placed the keys in Ludwig's hand before moving out of the way.

"Don't ruin my kitchen, or else. And you…" He grabbed my chin tightly before speaking. "Don't forget about our deal." Letting go, he returned to his chair. "You are dismissed." Standing up, Ludwig roughly grabbed my wrist and pulled me out with him, calling a "thank you" back to the older male before shutting the door and beginning to walk away from the room. Upon reaching an empty hallway, he let go of my wrist, turned around, and hugged me tightly. 

"My god, (F/n), I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for it to get out of hand like that." Letting go of me, he gently pushed me down onto the floor and knelt down beside me. Placing a hand on my cheek, I winced at the contact. "Since we're higher up in ranks, we aren't affected by magical spells. That's why he was able to hit you… does it hurt?" I scowled before speaking.

"No, it tickles. What the hell do you think?" Flinching away from my words, he quickly pulled his wand out and gently placed it against the red mark on my cheek, the cold gem spreading relief to the area.

"Sanare iniuriam." After the blue haired male spoke those words, a soft, warm glow spread throughout me, helping me to relax slightly and making the pain in my scalp and cheek disappear. As the spell ended, he put the wand back before gently running a hand through my hair. "….was that…. Really your first kiss?…." Feeling my heart leap into my throat before sinking into the pit of my stomach, my lips quivered before I answered.

"….Yes. It was my first kiss." Looking up at him, I stared into his eyes before finishing. "You were my first kiss." Shock and horror were on his features, as well as shame, guilt, and embarrassment. "What about you? Was it your first as well?…" An awkward air hung around the two of us until he answered.

"It, too, was also my first." A blush crept up our faces as we stared at each other awkwardly until he turned away. "A-anyways, we should head down to the kitchen and make the cake." Nodding, I watched as he stood up and held his hand to me. Placing mine in it, we gripped each others' hand and he pulled me up. Stumbling a little, Ludwig caught me in his arms as I fell into him, my hands quickly bracing themselves on his chest. Looking up at him, I felt my face heat up along with his as darkened, his breath hitching slightly as he glanced from my face to my (s/c) hands and back. I then took notice of how muscular he actually was, and how soft the blue hair covering part of his upper body was, and as I looked at his face, just how handsome he actually was as a human. Snapping back to reality, I quickly pulled away, gripping the (f/c) fabric of my dress in my hands as I looked away.

"Uhm… thanks."

"N-no problem." An awkward air was around us once more until he cleared his throat. Looking towards him, I saw that his hand was stretched out once more, his bluish grey eyes looking away as a coat of red dusting spread across his cheeks. Placing my hand in his, I realized just how soft and warm it was before pushing that thought out of my head. We're just friends! Seeing him looking at me worriedly, I shot him a reassuring smile. Hesitantly returning the smile, he wrapped his fingers around my hand and began to walk to the cafeteria with me right beside him.


	11. ♪♪♪♪♪ ♥ ♪♪♪♪♪ I'll Show You! ♪♪♪♪♪ ♥ ♪♪♪♪♪

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baking time.  
> Also, Reader-chan gets a burn at the end of the chapter and Ludwig takes off his shirt as well.  
> Whoops haha

♪♪ ♥♪♪ [LUDWIG'S POV]♪♪ ♥♪♪

Reaching the kitchen door, I let go of (F/n)'s hand and began to test each key, searching for the right one. Finally unlocking the door with a black key, I swung the door in and held it open for her. After she entered, I shut the door and re-locked it. Shutting the front shutters, I turned to her before speaking. 

"Well, we're here. Let's get this done and over with." She nodded before looking around for something. Finding some large bowls, she let out a small "ah-ha!" and pulled them out, setting them on the counter. 

"Ludwig, can you help me find some ingredients?" I nodded, taking my coat off and, after removing my wand, draped it over the back of a stool. "Okay, I need you to find me the… Flour, baking powder, salt, sugar, and vanilla extract. Alright?" Nodding, I memorized the list as I began to search around the kitchen for the ingredients. Finding the flour and sugar on a shelf, I pulled the containers down and set them down before beginning to look for the rest. Finding the baking powder and salt in a cupboard, I removed them and set them down with the flour and sugar. Humming, I began to look in a spice cabinet for the vanilla extract before finding it near the back, in between cinnamon and thyme. Grabbing the small, dark bottle, I placed it down with the rest of the ingredients as (F/n) set milk, eggs, and butter down next to them. "Alright. Preheat the oven to 400 degrees Fahrenheit and get me a cake pan, please." Going over to the oven, I set the oven to the correct temperature before finding and getting a cake pan out and placing it on a counter. Coming over with a spray can, she picked up the pan and sprayed the inside of it with a clear, oily looking substance before taking her hand and rubbing it along the sides and bottom. Seeing my confused expression, she giggled before speaking. "This'll help to keep the cake from sticking to the pan." Placing the pan down, she put the lid on the can before setting it down and walking over to where the bowl and ingredients were. "Oh! Can you find (favourite flavour) for me? It's what makes the cake so good. " Nodding, I began to look around in different cabinets and cupboards until finding some in a small container. Going back over, I handed it to her. "Thanks, Ludwig." Setting it down, she began to organize everything.

"Is there anything else you want me to help with?"

"Not really. I'll just need you to get me some small things like measuring spoons and cups. Now," She began, picking up an egg. "Let's get cracking," She finished as she cracked open the first egg.

♪♪ TIMESKIP ♪♪

Sitting down on the stool after I threw my jacket into the floor, I popped open a few buttons on my dress shirt, feeling a few beads of sweat beginning to form.

"Is it hot in here, or is it just me?" I joked before chuckling and fanning myself with my hand. "But seriously though, it's hot in here. How the hell can Chef handle this?" 

"A better question to ask is how you're bothered by this heat. This place is probably surrounded by hot lava!"

"It is! We just don't really go near it. Plus, there's plenty of open air, unlike in this small room." Sighing, I ran a hand through my hair before speaking up. "Aren't you hot?" She raised her eyebrows and smirked before replying.

"Why yes, yes I am quite good looking. Thanks for noticing for me, Luddy~" Scowling, I felt a blush creep onto my cheeks as I crossed my arms over my chest. 

"You know what I meant, (F/n)." She nodded before wiping her forehead with the back of her hand.

"You bet I am. God, this dress is SOO heavy! And there's nothing I can do about it!" She frowned, her brows furrowing. Going over to the sink, she turned on the cold water and ran a hand under the running liquid before turning it off. Lifting the wet hand up carefully, she placed it, along with the water that she had managed to hold, onto her forehead, a sigh of relief coming from her as the water began to drip down her face. Letting out a small growl as I felt sweat begin to drip down my back, I undid the rest of the buttons on my dress shirt and threw it onto the floor with my coat, letting out a small sigh due to the small but noticeable decrease in heat around me. 

"Shouldn't we make the icing before the cake finishes?" Looking over at me, she blushed and looked away before nodding.

"Yeah. We're going to need powdered sugar, (2nd favourite flavour) flavouring, butter, milk, and maybe food dye." Nodding, I stood up and began to help look for the ingredients as she got a bowl, a spoon, and a rubber spatula out and helped to look as well. Finding the powdered sugar, I set it down by the bowl before looking for the food dye, seeing as she had found the flavouring, milk, and butter. Finding it in a cabinet, I pulled the box out and set it down. "Alright. Now, let's mix three cups of the sugar and two-thirds of a stick of butter together." Grabbing the freshly washed measuring cups, I removed the 1 cup scoop from the ring and walked back over, seeing that (F/n) had just put the butter in and was putting the rest of it away. Opening the container, I scooped out the needed amount, one cup at a time, and poured it into the bowl. Finishing up, I closed the lid and put the scoop into the sink before going by her side.

"What do we do next?" She smiled up at me before answering.

"We need to mix this up. Before we do, though, I need a moment to cool off." Lifting up a part of her skirt, I was able to see the black flats placed on her feet and part of her (s/c) leg as she wiped her forehead off with the fabric. Looking away, I stretched as she finished up before looking back at me. "Oh, I got an idea. How about you try mixing it up?" Looking at her bewilderedly, I gulped before speaking.

"M-me?! Why?" She rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips before answering.

"Well, why not? I wanted to give you a chance to try it out." Muttering out a small "oh", I picked up the spoon and began to mix the butter and sugar together. Furrowing my brows slightly in concentration, I felt my tongue poke out of my mouth a bit- a bad habit I've picked up for when I'm focusing- as I tried to mix it as best as possible, but still managing to spill a little bit of sugar onto the counter as I terribly failed. Hearing her giggle, I frowned as I began to move away. " Wait, Ludwig. I'll show you how to do it." Walking over to me, she gently pushed me to the side and back slightly, giving her access between me and the counter. Grabbing my hand in her's, she took the hand that was off of the bowl, put her hand on top of it, and helped me to hold the bowl firmly and correctly. Firmly grasping my other hand and making me hold onto the spatula tightly, she began to mix the ingredients together, guiding me while doing it. However, I couldn't concentrate. My face was a dark red as my heartbeat tripled, my mind racing a mile a minute. Her hand felt soft and gentle on mine as she helped, a small smile and red tint on her cheeks. I was snapped out of my thoughts when she stopped and moved my hands away from the bowl. "Alright. Now we need to add 2 teaspoons of (2nd favourite flavour) flavouring and a tablespoon of milk." Letting go of my hands, she quickly grabbed the last few ingredients and poured them into the mixture. I began to move away, and she, somehow noticing, put everything down and quickly grabbed my wrist. 

"(F-f/n)?!…"

"Now let's see if you can mix it properly this time." Smiling up at me, she pulled me back over to the counter and left me as she began to put everything back. Gulping nervously, I picked up the bowl in what I believed to be the position she had it in earlier before picking up the spoon and beginning to mix it up. Watching the ingredients blend together, I didn't realize that (F/n) was behind me, watching, until she shyly placed a hand on my shoulder before speaking. "You're doing a great job." Looking over at her, I saw a small, sincere smile on her lips. My mind suddenly brought up the kiss that we shared earlier, and I blushed darkly before pushing the thought away and smiling back.

"Of course I'm doing a great job. When do I not do a good job?" She rolled her (e/c) eyes before scoffing. 

"Anyways, I'm thinking that the icing should be green with a red edging and white spikes all over." I nodded, liking the idea. Going over to a cupboard, she pulled out a medium sized bowl and a small bowl, grabbed the spatula, and scooped about a third of the icing into her bowl before scooping a bit more out of the large bowl for the small bowl. "Put three or four drops of green food dye in there and mix it up well." 

"Yes, ma'am." Grabbing the box, I pulled out the green bottle, uncapped it, and delicately squeezed a few drops into it. After four drops landed, I recapped the small bottle, set it down, and began to mix the dye in. I was fascinated as the plain looking icing slowly turned a rich shade of spring green. Making sure everything was mixed and blended correctly, I looked over at (F/n) to see that she was just finishing up with mixing the red dye in, creating a bright crimson colour. 

"Now, we have to check the cake."

"I got it." Walking over to the oven, I opened it up to see that the cake wasn't quite down before closing it and wiping my forehead with the back of my arm. "Not quite done yet." I replied, scratching my head as I walked back over. 

"A-alright… well, I should wash the dirty dishes up very quickly." Nodding in approval, I walked over to the sink and turned the water before feeling her tap my shoulder firmly. Turning around, I saw her glaring at me, one hand resting on her hip. "I'll get them. You sit down and relax."

"But, princess, isn't it your job to sit down and look pretty?" I chuckled, getting an idea before continuing. "You know,…" I smirked before placing a hand under her chin and tilting her head so that we were staring into each others' eyes. "If you REALLY wanted to stare at me, you could've just asked~" Instead of pulling away like she usually did, she smirked back before replying.

"Who said that I wanted to ask?~" Feeling my cheeks heat up, I quickly pulled away and glanced down at the floor, frowning a bit. She chuckled before pushing me over to the stool. "Sit down, you've done enough work for right now. I'll take a break when you put the icing on the cake." Feeling her hands move away from my back, I turned to see her blushing lightly before heading back over to the sink and beginning to wash the dishes up. Sighing, I sat down and planted my feet on the bottom most rungs, resting my elbow against my thigh and placing my chin in my palm as I stared at the floor, thinking about the piece I had to write for Boss. Sighing, I began to try and piece together a melody, but just couldn't seem to come up with one. Biting the inside of my cheek, I furrowed my brows and subconsciously began to bounce my leg up and down as I struggled to come up with something, but to no avail, nothing came to me. My train of thought was broken when the water was shut off. Looking up, I saw (F/n) drying her hands off on her gown. Running a hand through my blue locks, I looked back down, continuing my effort to try and create my most important composition. Ignoring the approaching footsteps, I didn't notice that she was right in front of me until she placed a hand on my shoulder. Looking up in surprise, I saw her staring down at me, a look of worry on her face. "You alright?" 

"Yeah, of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" 

"You seemed a bit... tense."

"Don't worry about me. I'm just trying to come up with my next composition. It's kind of important, so... yeah. That's all." A small "oh" came from her as we both looked down. Quickly remembering about her hand, (F/n)pulled it off, a light pink blush spreading like wildfire across her cheeks. 

"I'm gonna check the cake..." Going over to the oven and opening the door, she peeked in before grabbing a pair of oven mitts from the counter. Sliding them on, she then proceeded with removing the cake from the oven, a full blast of heat filling up the small area. Placing it on the counter, she then turned the oven off and closed the door, letting out a soft sigh. Taking the oven mitts off, she went to place them by the pan before letting out a small yelp of surprise and pain. Quickly looking up, I saw (F/n) holding one of her hands to her face, an expression of slight pain on her features. Looking at me as I stood up, she smiled reassuringly. "D-don't worry. It's just a little burn..." Ignoring her comment, I walked over to her, concerned about the injury. 

Wait.

Since when did I care when somebody got burnt?


	12. ♪♪♪♪♪ ♥ ♪♪♪♪♪ Story Time, I Guess ♪♪♪♪♪ ♥ ♪♪♪♪♪

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon time  
> This chapter is mainly dialogue

♪♪ ♥♪♪ [MAIN POV]♪♪ ♥♪♪

Biting my lip, I tried to focus my mind on something other than the burning sensation on my hand, but to no avail. Hearing footsteps approaching me, I looked up to see Ludwig coming over, a look of worry on his features.

"You alright?" I nodded, wincing slightly. He hummed softly before going to where he had placed his wand, picked it up, and returned. Uhm... M-may I?" He muttered, his free hand outstretched. Nodding, I gingerly placed it in his, and hissed in pain when our hands made contact. Biting his lower lip slightly, he placed the wand's gem on the injury, causing a small, choked sound of pain to come from me. Sighing as he frowned apologetically, he took a deep breath before speaking. "Adolebit sanare." Feeling a cool, tingling sensation spread throughout the burned skin, a small sigh of relief made its way from my slightly parted lips as the pain quickly faded away. Letting go of my hand, he smiled gently at me.

"Thanks, Ludwig.." 

"Don't worry about it." Placing the wand back to its original place, he turned back to me before running a hand through his hair slightly. My eyes quickly glanced over his bare torso, and I felt my cheeks heat up. Roughly biting the inside of my cheek, I tried to push those thoughts out of my head as I walked over. Feeling his eyes studying me, I gulped anxiously before sitting down on the stool, the muscles in my body slightly relaxing. Humming contentedly, I rolled my shoulders before sighing, feeling as if a weight had been removed from me. 

"You know, if you need help with that new piece, I could... possibly help? I'm no musical genius like you, but maybe I can give you ideas?"

"You can if you want. It's a complicated piece I have to make, though." Letting out a small "oh", we fell silent once more. Sighing, I looked up at the ceiling, feeling boredom encroach upon me. Sighing again in exasperation, I groaned before getting a strange stare from Ludwig. "What the hell are you groaning about?"

"I'm boooored." He sighed and facepalmed before sitting down on the floor. Biting the inside of my cheek, I got an idea and got up, walking over to him. Sitting down in front of him, I smiled before speaking. "Tell me about your siblings." He raised an eyebrow before speaking warily.

"You sure? They're... interesting..." I nodded, smiling. Taking a deep breath, he thought for a moment before beginning. "I have six siblings: Lemmy, Iggy, Morton, Wendy, Roy, and Larry. All in that order too." I whistled, impressed at how many there were.

"Lemmy is the second oldest, after me. He doesn't look like it, though. He enjoys anything having to do with circuses, and is like a little kid."

"Awww. He sounds like an adorable little kid with that info."

"Hush, I'm still talking. Iggy comes after him. He's the tallest one, and wears glasses due to being... near-sighted, I believe. He's really smart and likes to pull pranks, but is a bit... delusional."

"So, like a mad scientist?"

"That's exactly what he is. Anyways, Morton's next. You met him earlier. Large, dark, grey star over his eye?" I nodded, remembering him. "He's... complex, in a way. He can and will resort to brute force-he IS one of the strongest of our group, after all. But he prefers to think before acting, but can be angered easily with certain things." My brows furrowed slightly in worry, and noticing my expression, Ludwig chuckled. "Don't worry. You're on his good side."

"That's good. I don't want to see his bad side."

"Trust me, you don't. Next is Wendy, our only sister. She might seem like a stereotypical "girly girl", but she acts just like me and my brothers, and won't hesitate to scrape with us or anyone that she doesn't like."

"Ohhh. That's who that was earlier." I muttered, remembering the female Koopa from a little while ago. He nodded before speaking once more.

"Next is Roy. He's the other mass of muscles in our group. He likes to be the "cool guy" and tends to push everyone else around around, especially Iggy. And he NEVER takes his shades off. So when you knocked them off earlier, you immediately got on his bad side. Stay clear of him." I nodded, playing with the hem of my skirt anxiously. Feeling a hand gently placed on mine, I looked up and saw Ludwig staring at me, a reassuring smile on his lips. "Don't worry about him, though. Since he isn't a magic user, he can't break through any spells we put up. So, as long as you have a protection spell around you, you should be fine. Alright?" I nodded, feeling a bit of my previous worries disappear.

"Yeah." Smiling a bit more, he moved his hand off of mine before speaking once more. 

"The last one is Larry. He likes to think that he's the leader of us, but we're more like a republic. Anyways, he's a bit stingy, and loves to play sports." 

"How old is everyone?"

"I'm eighteen. Lemmy's seventeen and Larry's twelve. We're all about a year apart."

"Wow. Your parents' must've liked getting busy, huh?" I said, smirking. His face turned dark red as his brows furrowed.

"Shut up. I don't want to imagine that. EVER." Giggling, I rolled my eyes before trying to speak before he cut me off. "I think the cake's cooled by now." Standing up, he dusted off his pants before grabbing one of my hands and pulling me up. I landed, not surprisingly, onto his chest, my other hand spread across his chest. Looking up at him, I blushed as I noticed the smirk on his face. "How nice to see you here again." Without missing a beat, I replied with a neutral expression.

"What can I say? This is one of my favourite places to be." Grinning, I watched as his blue-grey eyes widened, his jaw slackening slightly and his cheeks become covered with a pink dusting. Pulling away, I winked at him before going over to where the cake sat and lightly placed my hand on top and smiling as I noted that it was cooled off enough to put the icing on. Walking over to where the bowls sat, I picked up the large one and placed it on the counter before looking around the kitchen for a cake platter. Finding one, I placed it by the pan, grabbed a butter knife from the silverware drawer, and cut around the edges to loosen the cake up. After I finished, I picked the pan up and slowly placed the cake on the platter. Heaving a sigh as it fit perfectly, I went to dip the knife in the icing before a hand grasped my wrist. Looking up, I saw Ludwig staring down at me, his eyes lidded slightly and a frown on his face.

"And exactly WHAT do you think you're doing?"

"I-I was going to put the icing on the-"

"No. You go sit down and rest. I'll put the icing on it."

"But Ludwig-"

"No buts. Now go sit down, or else I'll make you sit down." I frowned but didn't move. Letting out an exasperated sigh, Ludwig pulled the butter knife out of my hand, placed it on the counter, and quickly scooped me up in his arms. Squeaking in surprise, I instinctively wrapped my arms around his neck in order to give myself more support. Hearing him chuckle nearby my ear, I shuddered and turned to glare at him and found myself nose to nose with him.

"Oh.." His warm breath fanned across my face as my breath did the same to him, our eyes connected. Feeling something near my lips, I glanced down to see that our lips were extremely close and his mouth was just barely grazing against mine. Feeling my face heat up and my heart start pumping overtime, I gulped nervously before turning away. He cleared his throat before walking over to the stool and gently placing me down on it. Standing back up, he sighed before speaking.

"Now stay here. I'll be done with it soon... hopefully. If I need help, I'll tell you." Saluting him, I sighed before speaking, a small smirk making its way onto my lips.

"Whatever you say... Master." Laughing a bit at his shocked expression, I watched as he went back over to the cake and began to put the icing on top. Sighing, I looked up at the ceiling and soon became lost in thought. I thought about how interesting the rest of Ludwig's family was, and my mind soon drifted off onto my imprisonment here.

How long would I be here?

Would somebody come here to save me?

And more importantly, would I actually return to a place where I was unhappy?


	13. ♪♪♪♪♪♥♪♪♪♪♪ Bruised Lips ♪♪♪♪♪♥♪♪♪♪♪

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chef holds up the reader's part of the deal.

♪♪ ♥♪♪ [LUDWIG'S POV] ♪♪ ♥♪♪

Dipping the knife in the green concoction, I scooped some of it up onto the metal before beginning to spread it across the cake's top, covering the surface as evenly as possible. Repeating the process over and over, I covered the dessert's top and sides completely in green icing in a matter of minutes. Sighing, I washed the knife off and set it on the counter before grabbing the bowl of red icing. Moving the first bowl,I set the second bowl down in its place, picked up the knife, and began to put red icing around the cake's edge, creating a border.

"Ludwig? Are you putting the red icing on?!" I nodded before answering.

"Yeah. I got this, (F/n), so don't worry your pretty self up over nothing." Realizing what I just said, my eyes widened and I slapped my free hand over my mouth. Feeling my cheeks heat up, I turned around and saw that (F/n) was blushing as well, a look of mild shock on her face.

"O-oh...well, alright..." Gulping slightly, I turned around and finished adding the red icing. Picking the bowl up and placing it by the other one, I glanced at the butter knife still in my hand, tempted to lick the remaining icing off. Shrugging, I told myself 'screw it' and began to lick the icing off. It was sweet and tasted like (2nd Favourtie flavour), and it was quite tasty.Humming in content, I cleaned the rest of the mixture off before putting the knife in the sink and turning to see (F/n) looking at the floor, wringing her hands as one of her legs bounced up and down. Walking over to her, I knelt down and tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention. Looking up, her eyes glanced down at my lips, causing her to snicker a bit.

"What?" She pointed at my mouth before laughing a bit.

"You got a bit of icing on your face." Furrowing my brows, I wiped by my mouth, only to see her roll her eyes. "Not there." I wiped on the other side of my face only to receive a laugh from her.

"You clean it off then!" Shaking her head playfully, she pulled up part of her skirt, brought it up to her mouth, kept it there for a few seconds, and reached it out and placed the fabric near my lips, where I felt some of the icing. The (Favourite colour) fabric was damp and slightly warm, and, realizing what she was using to wipe my face off, I pulled back, my face burning hot. "What the hell do you think you're doing?! That's gross!" She scoffed before replying.

"Come on, Ludwig! We did kiss earlier, so stop being such a little brat and let me clean your face off!" Hearing footsteps approaching the kitchen door, fear coursed through me as I did the one thing I could think of in case it was Chef. One of my hands attached itself to her wrist as the other rested by her hips on a free spot on the stool. My face zoomed in close to her own, causing our lips to almost touch again. Noticing that the doorknob was beginning to move, I raised my voice as I spoke, regret washing throughout me. 

"Listen here. I am not, I repeat, NOT a brat, so shut your mouth!" Almost immediately after I finished speaking, the door quickly swung open, revealing Chef, a smug look on his features as he looked at us. We both turned towards him, shock on our faces- well, mock surprise on mine. "Oh, Chef! How nice to see you!" Standing up, I tugged (F/n) up with me, still holding her by the wrist.

"Yes, yes. Whatever. How is the cake?" I nodded my head towards it before replying.

"It's nearly done. There's a little bit of icing that needs to be added onto it and it'll be complete." He hummed before raising his brow.

"Where is your shirt? And why is there a bit of icing on your face?"

"Well, you see, sir, it was quite hot in here when the cake was baking in the oven, so I removed my shirt and coat in order to cool off, while my prisoner had so suffer the heat. And I had sampled a small bit of the icing earlier to see if it would be suitable for you and His Highness."

"...Whatever you say. Oh, and don't worry about the rest of the icing. I'll try it without the unnecessary decorations." I nodded and watched as he walked over to the cake. "Interesting colour combination."

"It was my idea, sir. I thought it'd be nice if it was decorated as a sort of tribute to our King." ignoring me, Chef grabbed a sharp knife and cut a small piece from the cake, and, after grabbing a small plate and a fork, placed the slice onto it. Cutting a small part of it with the fork, Chef scooped it up onto his fork and placed it in his moth. After chewing it up, he swallowed and remained silent for a few moments before speaking.

"It's quite good. I think his Majesty will enjoy it as well."

"Thank you, sir." Placing the plate down, he walked over the two of us before gripping (F/n)'s jaw roughly.

"Now, my dear... You haven't forgotten about our deal, have you?" She gulped before speaking, her eyes fixated on the older Koopa.

"N-no, sir. I haven't forgotten about our deal." A smirk made its way onto his face before he snapped his head forward, his lips landing roughly on her's. I felt anger and some other emotion swirling inside of my chest, and I had to turn away from the sight. I glared down at the floor until I heard a muffled sound of shock come from her, and I turned to be greeted by a disgusting sight. Chef Koopa had one hand on the back of her head, and his tongue was forcing itself into (F/n)'s mouth as a look of disgust and horror was planted on her face. 

"Chef, I think that's enough." He didn't pull away. Growling, I released (F/n)'s wrist, grabbed my wand, and pulled Chef away from her as I pointed my wand in his face. "That is quite enough. In fact, you took it too far. You said a mere kiss, nothing else. Not a full make-out session. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to put my shirt and coat on, I'm going to grab the cake, and me and (F/n) are going to leave. Capiche?"

"Listen here, Ludwig! I'm older than you, so you have to do what I say!"

"NO!" Feeling anger boil in my veins, I stepped towards him and let out a smarl, causing him to step back a bit. "I am the third in command of the entire kingdom! I have more power than YOU, you old coot! I could have you fired for sexually assaulting MY prisoner if I wanted to, since you thought it'd be okay to make out with her after not being able to get any action for the past forty years of your life! Now, I'm going to get my clothes, get the cake, and me and (F/n) are going to LEAVE. Got it?!" He remained silent, glancing from my glowing wand to my face and back. "Do I hear a "Yes, Ludwig"?!" He gulped before shakily answering.

"Y-yes, Ludwig... Anything you say..." Huffing, I moved away from him, slid my shirt and coat on, placed my wand in the inside pocket, grabbed the cake, and grabbed (F/n)'s wrist once more. Feeling her shake in my grasp, I tensed up before walking out with her following me. Storming out of the kitchen with her in tow, we walked down a few halls that led to the throne room. Coming across an empty hallway about halfway there, I released her, placed the cake down on a nearby table, and turned to face her. Tears were slowly streaming down her face, her cheeks completely pale and an indescribable look upon her.

"(F-f/n)?... You alright?..." She shook her head and sniffled a bit, a small choked sob coming from her. Wrapping my arms around her, I was shocked when she pushed me away from her and clasped a hand around her mouth. Looking around, she quickly ran over to a nearby trash can, tossed the lid off, and vomited into it. Slowly walking over, I warily pulled her hair away from her face as she retched her lunch up, a small cry of pain coming from her once she finished. Keeping her hair pinned back gently, I began to rub small circles on her back. "...(F/n)?..." 

"I-I need to sit down..." Nodding, I tucked her hair behind her ears before gently gripping her by the waist and sitting down and hesitantly setting her down on my lap.Wrapping her arms around me, she buried her face into my shoulder and began to cry, her breath coming to her in small, short gasps. "L-Ludwig-"

"Don't worry... You're safe now. I won't let him touch you again." Placing my chin on the top of her head, I began to rub her back once more as she continued to cry.

"Why is it always me?... Why am I always targeted? First Roy, now the chef... who next?!" I remained silent, allowing her to continue. "At least I know I'm pretty much safe from Roy. But that old creep?! He could do anything to me, and I can't stop him... I couldn't even push him away when he did that... HORRENDOUS thing to me. I don't even know what the hell that was. It was the most disgusting thing I've ever experienced." She shuddered and gripped the back of my jacket, took a deep breath, and spoke once more. "God, I can still feel it... Is he always like that?"

"Yeah. He is. Luckily, he only messes with the troops. Or, he usually does. If I was in charge, he wouldn't have even gotten the job." I sighed and fell silent, thinking.

"....I can still taste him in my mouth..." Pulling away, I placed my other hand under her chin and titled her head up so that we were staring at each other.

"Do you want some of the cake to wash the taste away?" Her (e/c) orbs glanced away before she replied.

"I don't know... Will it work?"

"I honestly have no idea. We can try if you want."

"Please. I just want to forget about what happened." Nodding, I paused before speaking up.

"Do you think you can walk, or do you want me to carry you?"

"Let me try to walk. I don't want to be a burden." Placing her hands on my shoulders, she pushed herself up shook for a moment, and regained her balance. Standing up, I looked down at her before taking one of my sleeves of my coat and dried her face off.

"You good?" She nodded and walked over to where I had placed the cake at. Following, I picked the plate up, took the knife on the plate, and cut a small piece off. Grabbing it, she slowly lifted it up to her mouth as to keep it from falling onto the floor and began to eat it. A small smile made its way onto her lips as she finished it up, and a content hum came from her.

"That really hit the spot." Noticing that there was some icing by her mouth, I rolled my eyes before pointing to my face where it was.

"You have some icing on your face." Raising her brows, she wiped the wrong cheek, causing me to sigh and step closer to her. "Wrong side." Lifting my free hand up, I wiped it off her cheek before looking down at it. Feeling her hand wipe at my face, I pulled away to see her with icing on her hand. 

"Finally got the icing off of your face."

"Oh." She giggled before glancing at her hand. Looking up at me mischievously, she lifted her hand up to her face and licked the smeared icing off. My eyes widened as my face slightly warmed up. "What the hell?... Why'd you do that?"

"I'm not letting the icing go to waste. Now, if you don't want the little bit on your hand..."

"I-I..." I gulped, feeling my face heated up more. "I want it..."

"Good. Now hurry up so that we can this done and over with." Nodding, I slowly brought my hand up to my face, hesitated, then licked the icing off shakily. Hearing her snicker, I finished licking the icing up before glaring at her. "You really must've enjoyed it. Or, maybe...." She leant up so that her lips were by my ear, her warm breath flowing across it. "You enjoyed it because it was on me?~" Letting out a choked gasp, she pulled away and laughed before wiping her hands off on her dress. "It's so fun to mess with you. Anyways, let's go. I've had enough adventure for one day." Nodding, I gripped the plate and began to walk once more, (F/n) following me. Even though we remained silent, thoughts coursed through my mind.

Why did she mess with me so much? Why does it affect me so greatly?

And, lastly, why was I beginning to enjoy it?

 


	14. ♪♪♪♪♪ ♥♪♪♪♪♪ Meetings and Greetings ♪♪♪♪♪ ♥♪♪♪♪♪

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter, the reader gets to formally meet two new people. I apologize if they're OOC.  
> Also thanks for almost 100 reads!

♪♪ ♥♪♪ [MAIN POV] ♪♪ ♥♪♪

Finally reaching a large set of green, spiked, shut double doors, Ludwig paused before turning to me.

"Follow my lead." I nodded and he went to knock on the doors before turning back to me. "Oh, and uh... Do the thing you did when around Chef, alright? I'll make it up to you later."

"Alright." With that, he turned back to the door and knocked on the surface. After a few moments, a loud, gruff voiced called out from within the room.

"Come in!" Pushing the door open, Ludwig grabbed my wrist in his hand and walked in, dragging me with him. The room was spacious, the walls of stone and large, golden pillars supporting the high roof. Large torches were placed on the pillars, casting a bright glow around them. A crimson carpet ran through the center of the room from the door, leading to a large golden throne adorned with spikes. Sitting upon the throne was a large, slightly tanned male, possibly in his thirties. He had fiery red hair, which was pulled back into a large ponytail that stuck up all over, and the areas where his hair was pulled back was a bright emerald. His eyebrows, which were bushy and were the same colour as his hair, sat above a pair of ruby orbs, which were staring at us. He was dressed in a forest green dress jacket, obsidian coloured pants, shoes, and a tie, a cream dress shirt, large metal cuffs around his biceps, neck, and wrists, and the symbol of the Koopa Kingdom printed on the coat in pine green.

It was the King of Koopas himself.

Gulping nervously, you looked down in fear as Ludwig dragged you along. Stopping in front of the throne, Ludwig bowed before releasing your arm and nudging you in the side. Getting the hint, you curtsied, keeping your eyes glued to the red rug.

"Your Majesty, we come here with a small... request and gift for you." Hearing him stand up and approach the two of you, you remained in your position, feeling your heart thudding in your chest.

"Tell me about this request, Ludwig."

"Well, you see, sir, my prisoner here told me about this recipe that makes cakes that they give to the armies that, according to her, makes the troops want to fight more. I was thinking that we could possibly use it to our advantage, and made a sample cake for you, which got Chef's approval."

"Really now?" He hummed before speaking once more. "What kind is it?"

"It's a-"

"Not you, Ludwig! I was asking her!" Looking up in surprise, I saw Bowser leering down at me, a small sneer on his face. "Well? Tell me about it."

"W-well, you see, sir, it's a (favourite cake flavour) cake with (second favourite flavour) icing. It's a r-recipe that's been passed down through my family and has always been made when our citizens are in l-low spirits..."

"And why would you tell us that recipe?" I bit my lip, trying to come up with something to say, before speaking, not wanting to anger the king.

"I... A part of me wishes to stay here, your Majesty..." And it was true. Some small piece of me wanted to actually stay in the castle, among people that actually seemed to care about me, and accepted me. Yet, the rest of my mind was telling me that I needed to leave, to escape, so I could return to my kingdom and go back to my normal duties.

"You want to stay here?....Never heard of that before." I swallowed anxiously, worry flowing through my veins. "Well, that makes my job easier. Anyways, Ludwig. Hand me the cake." Nodding, Ludwig placed the plate in his outstretched hands. "...Interesting colour choice." I could hear my heart beating in my chest as Bowser cut a fairly large slice out of it, and, after placing the rest on the arm of his throne, lifted the portion up to his mouth and ate it. Once he was finished, he let out a large belch and wiped his mouth off on the back of his hand. "That was quite satisfying. I'll allow this request."

"T-thank you, Your Highness.: He nodded before speaking.

"Before I let the two of you go, I want to know why you want to stay here. Out of curiosity." I swallowed nervously before answering as truthfully as I could.

"I don't want to go back to a kingdom where my citizens hate me." He raised a bushy brow.

"They hate you?" I nodded, feeling anticipation encroaching on me. "What did you do that made them hate you so much?"

"...I'm not sure. I-" A large hand placed itself onto my shoulder, cutting me off.

"Well, as long as you're here, consider yourself part of the family." My eyes widened as I stared up at him, a small spark of joy forming in my chest. Pulling away, a small frown placed itself on the king's lips as he continued to speak. "I usually don't say stuff like that, so don't get used to it. Understand?" I nodded before replying.

"Yes sir. Thank you, your Royalness."

"You two are dismissed." Wrapping a hand around my wrist once more, Ludwig dragged us out of the throne room as Bowser returned to his throne. Once we were outside of the room, he let go of my wrist and stared down at me in awe.

"(F/n)... How'd you do it?"

"Do what?"

"How'd you get him to accept you so fast? I mean, me and my siblings weren't considered part of the family until a few years ago when our parents went missing, but you! You're practically accepted here! Bowser NEVER does that kind of stuff!"

"I... I honestly don't know, Ludwig." I sighed before speaking up once more. "Let's just go back to your room." Nodding, he hesitantly wrapped his hand around mine before walking down the numerous halls back to his room, with me in tow, my mind being fogged with confusion. One thing kept on repeating itself over and over, like a broken record.

'Consider yourself part of the family.' Without even really trying, I had finally been accepted somewhere, something that I had never experienced before. 'But why here? And why now?' I was suddenly pulled out of my thoughts when I ran into Ludwig, who had ran into something.

"Hey, watch where you're- oh."

"Hehee! Why, hello Ludwig! My, this is a first! Is there something on your mind?" Hearing a slightly higher pitched masculine voice come from in front of us, I peeked out from behind him to see who the speaker was.

A tall, lanky Koopaling stood there, his hands wringing themselves and spiked bangles on his wrists. Two sharp fangs stuck out from each side of his mouth, and he adorned a pair of thick, black glasses. His eyes were a rich blue green with a light blue ring around each orb, and an indescribable look was in them. His hair was a bright green which faded into a darker hue at the ends, and it was styled similarly to a plant. Noticing his eyes darting around before finally falling onto me, I let out a small sound of shock before hiding behind Ludwig once more.

"Oh, you're scared? Hahaha! Don't be, my dear. I won't hurt you...yet." Another cackle came from him as he grinned.

"Leave her alone. She's my prisoner, and I won't let you lay a single claw on her."

"Oooh, looks like Luddy is challenging me~ What'll you do, hmm? What EXACTLY will you do if I hurt her?" Noticing that he quickly disappeared, I began to glance around until I felt a clawed hand clutch onto my shoulder from behind and a claw turn my head to the side. The taller Koopaling was staring down at me, a look of giddiness and interest on him. A small gasp escaped my throat in shock. "My, what a specimen. You could help me out with a few... experiments I've been meaning to try out." A small giggle fell from him as he stared down at me. Feeling fear begin to flow through my veins, he seemed to sense it and a more dangerous expression fell upon him. Before he could speak again, Ludwig pushed him away from me.

"What the hell did I say?!"

"Gehehee! I was only joking, Ludwig! You know how I am! I wasn't going to hurt her while you were around. Besides,..."Jumping over Ludwig, he landed next to me once more and grinned down at me in an almost sadistic way. "I just want to get to know her more." Gripping my shoulder once more, he looked up at the older male, a look of sadness on him. "Is that too much to ask, big bro?" The blue haired male groaned and bit his lip before speaking.

"If you REALLY want to know her better, since she is going to be here for a while, it's happening in my room. Where I can make sure you don't do anything to her." The look of hopelessness was instantly wiped away as the grin made its way back onto his face.

"Alright then! Let's hurry up and get there, Luddy!"

"And don't call me Luddy." The bespectacled Koopa only laughed before beginning to drag me off with Ludwig in tow. "You better be glad about this. You're lucky I'm even letting you do this right now."

"Oh, of course I'm glad about this! It's not every day I get to learn more about our prisoners so easily! Haha!" Furrowing my brows slightly, I cleared my throat, causing the green-shelled Koopa to stop his frantic pace and turn to face me. "Yes?"

"W-who are you?" A large grin planted itself on him as he answered.

"Me? Oh, I'm Iggy! Nice to meet you! Gwahaha!"


	15. ♪♪♪♪♪ ♥♪♪♪♪♪ Interrogations and Pet Names ♪♪♪♪♪ ♥♪♪♪♪♪

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader and Iggy get to know each other.  
> That's it, that's all that happens in this chapter.

(Idek what I was thinking when I wrote this.)

 

♪♪ ♥♪♪ [LUDWIG'S POV] ♪♪ ♥♪♪

 

Opening the door, I scowled at Iggy as he walked in, dragging (F/n) behind him. Walking in behind them, I shut it before turning around to see my younger sibling pacing around her, a curious but menacing look on his face. Growling slightly, I walked over to my desk and sat down, picked up a quill, and began to try and work on my piece once more. However, I couldn't help but listen to the conversation happening behind me.

 

"Hehehee~ So, what's your name and title?"

 

"I'm (F/n), p-princess of (Kingdom Name)." A hum came from Iggy before he spoke up once more.

 

"Well, let's sit while we talk, hm? I'm sure Ludwig wouldn't mind if we sat on his bed, and we'll be able to focus on the conversation more."

 

"Don't mess my bed up." I muttered, resting my head in my free hand.

 

"Oh, of course, big brother." With that, two creaks came from my bed as the two sat down on the mattress. "So, what exactly do you think of our home so far? Gahaha~ I'm interested to know your opinion!"

 

"It's... nice. A little foreboding, but it has a homely atmosphere to it. Can't quite say the same about my home..." The last part was mumbled, but I was still able to hear it.

 

"Ah. And how about us, the inhabitants?"

 

"Most of you guys are nice. I might've made an enemy or two, though." A sigh came from one of them before Iggy quickly brought something up.

 

"Oh, that reminds me! Hahaha~ I ran into Roy earlier, and boy, was he furious. Gehehe~ There was quite a large wound on his arm, and it was bleedig quite profusely. He mentioned that he was searching for Luddy-"

 

"Don't call me Luddy."

 

"-and some girl in a (favourite colour) dress. I'm quite curious, but was it you two that did that to him?"

 

"I did it... I didn't mean for it to go that far, but he was trying to kill me and he was seriously harming Ludwig." I tensed up slightly, my focus completely on the conversation.

 

"Hahaha~ That was quite an injury you made! Of course, I had to patch him up right then and there, or else he'd take some of his anger out on me... Anyways, what exactly did you do that made him so livid? Hmm?"

 

"I hit him and accidentally knocked his shades off." Silence filled the room and weighed heavily upon our shoulders as soon as (F/n) said those words. The heavy air was broken as a loud gulp came from Iggy before he spoke.

 

"R-really? That explains everything.. Haha.." A nervous tone was laced in his voice as the heaviness still hung around us. "You mentioned a possible second enemy. Who could it be? If it's Morton, then you're in real big trouble."

 

"I think that it may be the Chef Koopa."

 

"The chef? Gahaha~ He's not that dangerous!... Unless..." A pause came from my delusional sibling before he continued, a dangerous tone to his words. "Did you make some sort of deal with him?" Silence. She must've nodded, since Iggy gasped quickly. "You shouldn't have done that! Chef doesn't let a deal go unfulfilled, my dear! Trust me, I know.. Gwehehe~"

 

"But I did hold up m part of the deal. He just took it a bit too far and Ludwig kinda blew up on him..."

 

"And what exactly was the deal? Hmm? DO tell me~"

 

"He let us make a cake that we could make for those that go against anyone that comes here, as long as I gave him a kiss." A small "Ohh" came from my younger sibling in understanding.

 

"But, how'd he take it too far, and why would you give us, your captors, the recipe?"

 

"He did something really gross during the kiss... I don't know the proper name for it, but he, uh... forced his tongue into my mouth."

 

"Ah, that's called a French Kiss, (F/n)! It's quite common between lovers. Hehee~"

 

"Oh... It was quite possibly one of the most DISGUSTING things I've ever experienced. And, the reason why I wanted to give you guys the recipe?... I'm not so sure myself. But, I think a part of me wants to stay here, and not return to my kingdom."

 

"Really? Ahaha~ That's the first time I've ever heard that! And why is that, hmm? Are you unhappy there? Tired of having so much responsibility? Or... has someone here caught your eye?" Feeling eyes boring into the back of my head, I glanced behind me to see Iggy staring at me deviously, a smirk on his lips. Glaring at him and what he was implying, I quickly turned back around as my face began to heat up.

 

"I'm not happy there."

 

"I understand. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to~ "

 

"Okay. So, uhm... what do you do?"

 

"Oh, am I that interesting? Gehehe~ I'm the scientist of the group. The inventor, scientist, you know. That kind of thing! Not to mention that I'm also demented, delusional, psycho, loony... whatever word you wish to use!"

 

"Ah. What kind of stuff do you make?"

 

"I usually make mechanical objects that can be used against Mario! I also like to make potions and I love to study the effects of fear upon a person~ Bahaha!"

 

"Oh.. That's cool.." The room fell silent once more until Iggy spoke up, his voice low in an attempt for me to not hear.

 

"You know, I've always wondered what the human body's like... Is your skin soft? How do all of your organs piece together? And, the biggest question on my mind... Is how such a creature like you can do so much with such a fragile body~" Furrowing my brows, I stayed absolutely still, my senses alert just in case Iggy tried something. "Hahaha~ Like I said before, my dear, you ARE quite the specimen. Youc could help me with so much of my research."

 

"W-what are you implying?" A few creaks came from my bed and a surprised gasp followed before Iggy spoke up once more.

 

"Come with me, my dear~ I'll treat you like the princess you are, and we can be together forever~ Gwahaha! We'll be the perfect pair. You can help me out so much..." Turning around, my eyes widened at what I saw. Iggy was pinning (F/n) down to the bed and staring down at her, a menacing, crazed look on his face. She was staring up at him in fear and shock, and was trying to push him away. Standing up, I pulled him off of her before snarling.

 

"Keep your hands off of her."

 

"Hehehee~ Look who's getting overprotective. What's wrong, Luddy? Don't like seeing her with another guy?" Snarling, I pulled my wand out of my jacket and pointed it at him.

 

"Shut your mouth! I'm tired of everyone around here trying to MANHANDLE my prisoner! First Roy tried to attack her, then Chef made out with her, and now you!"

 

"Gee whiz, Luddy, I was only joking around~ You know how much I love scaring people!"

 

"You always take your jokes too far, IGNATIUS."

 

"Don't call me by my full name."

 

"Then don't call me Luddy. You know how much I hate that ATROCIOUS nickname. Now, get out of my room and go work on your experiments or whatever." Walking towards the door, Iggy turned back to face us before grinning.

 

"I'll be seeing you around, (Pet name)~ Bahaha!" With that, he opened the door and exited the room, slamming the door behind him. Turning to (F/n), I noticed that she was sitting up and looking at the door, confusion on her face.

 

"(Pet name)?..." I shrugged and sighed, setting my wand back onto my desk and sitting down next to her.

 

"Sorry. I kinda let my temper get ahold of me again."

 

"Don't be. You're fine. Who knows what Iggy would've done if you hadn't interfered." I nodded before glancing at the floor. "Is he always like that?"

 

"Yeah. Like I said, he's delusional." Silence quickly settled until a loud growl filled the air around us, coming from me. My face became hot with embarrassment as she giggled before speaking up.

 

"Somebody's hungry."

 

"Be quiet."

 

"What time is it?" Looking at the clock hanging on my wall, I noticed that it read 5:21 and I told her. "Should we go get dinner?" I nodded before standing up and feeling pain erupt through me once more.

 

"The potion's wearing off..." Sitting down, I placed my head in my hands as pain coursed through me. Letting out a sigh, I gritted my teeth as the pain fluxuated until the transformation back to my regular form occured. Once the light faded, my muscles loosened as I shakily moved to stand up. Feeling the bed shift as (F/n) stood up, I felt her hand grasp mine and gently pull me up. Feeling my legs shake, I almost fell back down before she caught me, one hand under my arm as the other instinctively placed itself on my side.

 

"You alright?" I nodded and placed my hands on her shoulders to regain my balance before pulling away, blushing.

 

"Yeah. Let's go ahead and go." Stepping away from me, (F/n) walked over to the door. Grabbing my wand as a precaution, I headed over to where she stood and opened the door for her.

 

"Thanks." Once she was outside of my room, I shut the door and locked it before gripping her hand in mine and walking down to the cafeteria. My mind was blank, except for one thing that I knew didn't belong to my usual thought process.

 

'(Pet name). It actually kind of fits (F/n). I may have to use it for her.. (Pet name).' 


	16. ♪♪♪♪♪♥♪♪♪♪♪ Acceptance ♪♪♪♪♪♥♪♪♪♪♪

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get to meet the rest of the family.  
> Also there's feels. Have fun with that.

♪♪ ♥♪♪ [MAIN POV]♪♪ ♥♪♪

Finally reaching the cafeteria, I was met with a strange sight. A long, wooden table stood in the center of the room while the other tables were folded up and pushed to the walls, and a large amount of people were sitting around it. Walking closer to it, I was able to recgonize quite a few people there.

Bowser sat at the head of the table, a scowl on his face as his head rested in his hand. On his immediate right was a small Koopa, no more than six years old, who had flaming red hair, red eyes, a small fang poking from the corner of their mouth, and a green shell. It was frowning and looked tired, a small dribble of snot slowly dripping from one nostril. Across from the youngest member sat none other than Peach, a cuff attatched to her wrist and her arms crossed across her chest. There was an empty seat next to the small Koopaling, and next to Peach was another small Koopaling, this one having a multicoloured mohawk consisting of yellow, pink, and blue strands, along with a yellow ponytail that faded into orange. He had two orange stripes on the left side of his green head, and his eyes, which I noticed were facing in different directions, were red-violet. Next to the empty chair sat Iggy, who was chatting with his mohawked brother. Across from him sat Morton, who had his arms crossed and looked like he was getting ready to kill someone. Next to Iggy was Wendy, who was tapping her nails against the tabletop impatiently. In the seat across from her was Roy, a bandage where I had assaulted him earlier. Sitting next to Wendy was another Koopaling with a mohawk, but his was ice blue and faded into a darker shade of blue at the ends. He had a blue shell, light blue eyes, a blue star on the left side of his head, and two fangs, one at each corner of his mouth. Across from him was an empty seat.

"It's about time you've arrived. Sit down." Turning towards Bowser, I saw him staring at us with an expression of annoyance. Nodding, Ludwig began to walk towards the table only for Roy to slam his fists on the table.

"It's you! Yer the little-"

"Roy, watch your mouth!"

"If you wanna get to her, you're gonna have to go through me!"

"Gahaha~ Things sure have gotten interesting!"

"Guys, stop!"

"What's happening, Iggy?"

"(F/n)? You're here too?!"

"Daaaaad, my head hurts..." Suddenly Bowser stood up and pounded his fists onto the table before shouting.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Everyone, including me, looked over at him in fear. "You guys are giving me and Junior a headache! Now sit down and act like you guys have common sense!" Pulling me over to the seat by Roy, Ludwig let go of my wrist and pulled the chair from the table. After I sat down, he pushed me in as I looked up at him. Muttering a small thanks, he merely nodded before going over to the other empty seat and sitting down. Feeling eyes looking at me, I shrunk down into my seat in fear.

"Hi! What's your name?" Looking in the direction of the voice, I noticed that it was the Koopaling sitting in front of me.

"I-I'm (F/n)... And you?" He beamed before answering.

"My name's Larry! Nice to meet you, (F/n)!"

"Nice to meet you too.." Feeling anger radiating from next to me, I turned to see Roy glaring at me, a malicious grin spreading across his face.

"What a coincedence. Y'know, I never REPAID you for what ya did... Maybe I'll return da favour afta dinner!"

"Leave her alone, Roy! Or you'll have me to deal with!" Turning towards Wendy, I gave her a thankful smile as Roy moved away from me, grumbling. Before I could voice my gratitude, a large plate was placed in front of me. Looking up, I gulped in fear as I noticed who it was.

"Nice to see you again, my dear..." Smirking down at me, Chef Koopa ran a hand across my cheek as I pulled away, adrenaline coursing through my veins. Scowling, he glared at me before speaking again. "Insolent brat..." Walking away, Chef placed more plates down on the table before walking back to the kitchen, an air of uneasiness hanging around me as I received glances from everyone except Ludwig, who was glaring at the older Koopa.

"What was that all about?" Turning to Morton, I chuckled nervously and shrugged.

"I-I don't know.." Hoping that the lie convinced him, I turned back around and fidgeted with my dress, feeling my heart thudding against my chest.

"So, (F/n), how've you been since we last talked?" Looking over at Wendy, I gave her a weak smile before answering.

"I've been alright... And you?"

"I've been okay, I guess. Dealing with these chumps can stress a girl out, though." I nodded, feeling more comfortable as the conversation continued.

"You're right about that." She laughed a little before speaking.

"So, how does Roy know you?" I froze up, swallowed anxiously, and replied a few moments after.

"I kinda... knocked his shades off and injured him earlier?" Wendy's blue eyes stared at me in horror.

"What? Nobody has EVER done that!"

"Yeah, I know. An' trust me, I'll repay 'er later." Roy growled, lightly brushing a hand over the bandaged area.

"As if you'll do anything to her!" Wendy glared at him before sighing and turning back to me. "Don't worry, (F/n). I'll help you out."

"Thanks a ton, Wendy."

"Don't worry about it. Like I said earlier, somebody's gotta put them in their places." I smiled at her before looking at the table and sighing softly. Hearing a chair scrape against the stone floor, I tuned out all other sounds and immersed myself in my thoughts until I felt a claw gently poke my arm. Looking in the direction that it came from, I saw the small Koopa with the multi-coloured mohawk.

"Oh, hi there." I smiled down at him before thinking of what Ludwig was telling me about his siblings and concluded that this must be Lemmy.

"Hi! I'm Lemmy! What's your name, pretty miss?" I blushed lightly before answering.

"My name's (F/n). It's nice to meet you, Lemmy." He beamed up at me, one of his eyes focused on me as the other stared off somewhere. Suddenly, he lifted his arms up, similar to a little kid when they wanted to be picked up.

"Can I sit in your lap?" I nodded before picking him up and setting him down in my lap.

"Be careful, though, Lemmy. I don't wanna get hurt by your spikes."

"Don't worry! They're not sharp!" Humming, I decided to believe him. Feeling eyes glaring at us, I turned towards the source to see Ludwig scowling at Lemmy. Seeing this, his slightly younger brother stuck his tongue out at him before leaning his head back and onto my chest, his spikes slightly pushing into my torso. He looked up at me, one of his red-violet orbs connecting with my (e/c) ones. "You're REALLY pretty, miss (F/n)." I blushed once again before speaking.

"Thank you. And please, just call me (F/n)." He smiled and nodded. "So, Lemmy, what do you like to do?" His eyes lit up before he answered excitedly.

"I really really like the circus! No, I LOVE the circus! The big tents, the clowns, the funny tricks, EVERYTHING! I really want to join one- I even know how to balance on a ball and walk around on it!"

"That's really cool!" He nodded happily before speaking again.

"What do you like to do?"

"Oh, me? Well, I like (Favourite hobby 1) and (Favourite hobby 2). They're not as cool as the circus, though."

"They sound fun! Can you show me?" I giggled lightly before answering.

"Maybe later, okay?" He nodded once more, his eyes closing happily. "So, Lemmy, how old are you?"

"I'm seventeen!"

"Wow! I thought you were like nine or ten. That's a lot of years, huh?"

"Yeah! Ludwig's older than me! He has eighteen years!"

"I heard. Wanna know how old I am?" He nodded, one of his eyes focusing right on my face. "I'm (age) years old."

"Wow!" I nodded, smiling.

"Yup. How old did you think I was?"

"I thought you were (age you're mistaken for)!" You laughed before replying.

"I get that a lot." I paused for a moment before speaking. "You should go ahead and go back to your seat, I think we're gonna eat soon."

"Okay!" Turning around, he wrapped his arms around me in a hug and kissed my cheek before hopping off of my lap. "Bye, (F/n)!" With that, he ran back to his seat as I sat there, a hand resting on the spot where he kissed me. I shook my head and giggled as I straightened my dress out.

"So, (F/n), where are you from?" Looking at Larry, I saw his light blue eyes focused on me.

"Oh, I'm from (Kingdom name)." He nodded, smiling, before continuing.

"What's it like there?"

"It's... alright." I glanced down at the table and let out a sigh.

"...Oh..." Seeming to somehow get the message, the blue-mohawked Koopaling fell quiet before speaking up once more. "Well, what do you think of our kingdom?"

"Honestly, I enjoy it here. Sure, I might not be able to get along with some people here, but I'm accepted overall. It's nice to feel like people like me..."

"Well, who wouldn't? You're pretty and nice! And you're a freaking PRINCESS! Everyone loves princesses!" I laughed sadly before replying almost instantaneously, not even thinking over my words.

"Well, my kingdom sure doesn't like me." Everyone fell silent when I said that and all eyes were focused on me.

"Your people..."

"Don't like you?" I tensed up, realizing what I had said, and slapped a hand over my mouth.

"That's why you don't really want to go home, right, (F/n)?" Looking over at where Bowser sat at, I shakily nodded before slowly standing up.

"I-if you all will excuse me, I gotta-" My sentence ended in a gasp as Larry stood up and hugged me. Feeling another pair of arms wrap around me from one side, I looked down and saw Lemmy standing there, looking up at me. Two more chairs scraped against the stone floor and a person hugged me from behind as another hugged me from my other side. Morton stood behind me and Roy was to my other side, looking away. More chairs moved across the floor, and as the four that were hugging me moved away, three more people embraced me. To my left was Wendy, to my right was Iggy, and hugging my legs from my front was, if I'm correct, Junior. As they pulled away, I heard a throat clearing itself from behind me. Turning around, I looked up to see Bowser staring down at me, his arms behind his back.

"Like I said earlier, consider yourself a part of our family." With that, he wrapped his arms around me in a strong hug. Feeling tears begin to well up in my eyes, I grasped the fabric of his jacket in my hands, trying not to cry. After a few long moments, he pulled away and placed a hand on my head before ruffling my hair up a bit.

"(F/n)?..." Looking towards the speaker, I saw Peach standing up and staring at me. Glancing up at Bowser, he gave me a small nod and I walked over to her. Reaching her arms out, she wrapped them around me and I did the same to her. "I'm so sorry... I had no idea that you weren't being properly treated in your kingdom."

"Don't be sorry, Peach. You were my only friend for so long, and I'm very grateful for that. Thank you for sticking with me for all this time." I sniffled a bit, feeling a few tears try to slip down my cheeks.

"You're welcome, (F/n). And please, consider me like a sister now.You may have a sibling, but they don't care about you like I do. So, I'll be your older sister figure from now on."

"T-thanks." I pulled away and smiled at her, and she returned the gesture. Feeling a claw tap my shoulder, I turned around to see Ludwig staring at me almost sternly. We stared at each other until he suddenly wrapped his arms around me and pulled me in a tight hug.

"(F/n), I won't let them hurt you ever again. I promise. I'll always be here for you." His grip tightened, and his next words are what broke the dam and made my tears spill forth.

"We love you, (F/n)."

 


	17. ♪♪♪♪♪♥♪♪♪♪♪ Enter Kooky! ♪♪♪♪♪♥♪♪♪♪♪

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get to meet the one and only Kooky von Koopa in this chapter.  
> Also, triggers include violence and attempted sexual assault (or rape???)

♪♪ ♥♪♪ [LUDWIG'S POV]♪♪ ♥♪♪

 

Once (F/n) finished crying, she pulled away and sniffled a bit, looking up at me.

 

"Sorry about that."

 

"Don't worry about it, (F/n)." Smiling down at her, I ruffled her hair up a bit before patting her on the shoulder. "I think we're about to eat. Go ahead and go back to your seat, alright?" She nodded before smiling up at me and hugging me, taking me by surprise.

 

"Thank you so much, Ludwig." Feeling my muscles loosen a bit, I smiled and rubbed her back before replying.

 

"You're welcome." Pulling away once more, she returned to her seat, and everyone else, including myself, returned to their spots. Hearing a door open, I looked towards the kitchen entrance to see Chef rolling in a cart with tons of food-covered trays. Everything from appetizers to main courses lay on the surface, each item on it's own tray and in a large amount. Rolling over to an empty spot on the table's side, he began to place everything onto the table, spreading it out so that everything was within reach. Once he was finished, he glared at me, which I quickly returned, before taking the cart and returning to the kitchen. And with that, we began to eat.

 

♪♪ [TIMESKIP] ♪♪ 

 

Almost everyone, including myself, was nearly finished eating when Chef came back out to where we sat. Walking over to Boss, the two of them discussed something quietly. Finishing up, the older Koopa walked down to the other end of the table. My eyes widened as I watched Chef grab (F/n) roughly and begin dragging her to the kitchen.

 

"Wait!" Standing up, I slammed my hands on the table, grabbing everyone's attention. "Boss, what is Chef doing with my prisoner?"

 

"He's having her help make dessert. Now sit down and finish eating."

 

"But your Highness... I also know the recipe. Couldn't I help make it?"

 

"Chef wanted her to help, so I'm letting him take her in there to help. Now sit down, Ludwig."

 

"Sir, please, I don't trust him alone with my prisoner."

 

"Ludwig, I said sit!"

 

"But, sir-"

 

"I SAID SIT DOWN!" Slamming his fists onto the table and making all of the plates bounce a little off of the table, King glared at me, seething with anger. Growling in defeat, I dug my claws into the table as I sat down, anger brewing in my veins.My leg began to bounce up and down as I stared down at the wooden table, my mind racing a mile a minute. Hearing the kitchen door shut, my heart fell into the pit of my stomach. Removing my hands from the table, I dug them into my hair, my elbows on the table and supporting my upper body. Clutching my hair tightly, worry and dread filled me until a small, almost unnoticeable thought popped into my mind in a nearly forgotten voice.

 

 _'Kill him.'_ My eyes widened at the thought, and I immediately knew that it was my younger, insane self speaking. _'Kill him. Torture him. Use him as an experiment.'_ Clenching my eyes shut, I tried to ignore it, but it continued, and even grew louder. _'You know you want to, Ludwig. It'll be quick-just use your wand! Or you could make him suffer... take him down to our old lab, and we can have TONS of fun~ He deserves it, you know. The old coot deserves to rot in hell for his actions-'_

 

"Ludwig? You okay?" Feeling a hand on my shoulder, I jumped slightly and turned to look at Iggy, who was staring down at me. "Hehee~ You look like something's wrong. You going cuckoo again?"

 

"N-no... I'm fine." Taking a deep breath, I tried to calm myself, until I heard a loud crash come from the kitchen. Quickly standing up, I grabbed my wand from where it rest on the table and ran towards the kitchen, ignoring Boss's yelling. Slamming the door open, my eyes widened at the sight in front of me.

 

(F/n) was kneeling on the floor, her hands tied behind her back with a dish towel. Her mouth was gagged with another dish towel, red marks were on her cheeks, and tears streamed down her face. Chef was kneeling down in front of her and, not noticing me, was burying his face into the crook of her neck, one hand on her waist while the other was tangled in her hair. A muffled sound of pain and displeasure came from her as he pulled on her hair roughly.

 

And at that exact moment, I snapped.

 

Walking over to them, I grabbed Chef and slammed him against the wall before pointing my wand at him.

 

"Cruciatus anima." A scream of pain erupted from him, and he fell to the floor as I released him. "Heheeheehaha! That's what you get for messing with her!~ Now, I think I'll let you suffer a bit longer- you deserve it. Gehahahahaha!" Smiling down at his agonized form, I turned towards (F/n) to see her staring at me, horror and fear in her eyes. "Don't worry, my dear. I'm not going to hurt you." Stepping over to where she was, I knelt down in front of her and reached out to her, only for her to lean away.

 

"Ludwig! What are you-" Looking towards the door, I saw Bowser standing in the doorway, my siblings behind him. His ruby eyes flicked between (F/n) and Chef, his jaw slack and his mouth slightly open. "What the hell happened?!"

 

"Well, you see, King Dad... earlier, my prisoner and ol' Chefy made a deal for that cake we made. We could make it, but she had to kiss him... He took it too far. Hueheehee~ And-"

 

"You know how Chef is with deals, Ludwig."

 

"Of course I do, but all he said was a kiss. Just a simple kiss. However, he had begun to make out with my prisoner and was trying to grope her, King Dad. I mean, it's not my fault he's a pervert that likes to flirt with every female residing here. Hahaa~ And as you can see here, he obviously has the hots for her-anyone could tell you that."

  
"Ludwig-"

 

"Oh, and I am currently not Ludwig, King Dad."

 

"You're not?....Oh, no..."

 

"Oh, yes! I, Kooky Von Koopa, am back! Guhuhuhu!~"


	18. ♪♪♪♪♪ ♥ ♪♪♪♪♪ Waltz With A Madman ♪♪♪♪♪ ♥ ♪♪♪♪♪

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Kooky interact for the first time.

♪♪ ♥♪♪ [MAIN POV]♪♪ ♥♪♪  

I stared up at Ludwig- or "Kooky", as he was now calling himself- with wide eyes, my vision slightly blurred by tears. He wasn't acting like himself, that was for sure. He was acting like Iggy, with the way he talked, the crazed look about him, and how he behaved. Noticing that he was staring back at me, I looked away and let out a muffled gasp as a sudden pain shot up my neck. Feeling a scaled hand gently touch the area, I pulled away in shock and fear, shutting my eyes tightly.

"Don't worry, my dear. I'm not going to hurt you. Hehee~ I can heal you up in a jiffy." Feeling something cool and smooth rest against my cheek, I instinctively leant into it and took a deep breath through my nose. "Sanare iniuriam." Feeling the healing magic spread through me, I felt my muscles loosen up as the dull pain dissipated. Opening my eyes, they immediately connected with Ludwig/Kooky's greyish blue ones. Feeling the wand move away, I slightly flinched as he reached out to me. Shutting my eyes once more, they snapped open when he pulled the washcloth that was gagging me out of my mouth.

"L-Ludwig?..." Once he removed the binding from around my wrists, I stared up at him, unsure of what to do. One part of me wanted to hug him and cry, but I was getting tired of crying so much, especially in front of him. I also knew that this wasn't the same Ludwig that I've become accustomed to, so I had no idea on how to act around him. However, I was pulled from my thoughts as he touched the previously pained spot, causing a little bit of pain to come from it once more.

"Hmm... Looks like this here may need another spell." Feeling the wand's gem on my neck, I winced slightly at the sharp sensation. "Mordebit sanare." The magic spread throughout the area, making the pain disappear. As the spell faded, the wand was pulled away once more. "All done! Heheehee~"

"T-thanks.." Placing my hands hesitantly on his shoulders, I went to stand up until he gently put his hands on my waist. My muscles became taut for a moment, but quickly went back to normal. Standing up, he helped me up with him, grinning down at me.

"Oh, you're quite welcome, (F/n)! Now, I think that we should bail, hm? You need some time to yourself, obviously. Hueheehee~" I slowly nodded, glancing away. Removing one hand from my waist, he wrapped an arm around me and picked up his wand with his free hand. Beginning to walk towards the door, I followed him as he headed over to the exit. "Well, I'm off, King Dad. Oh, and Chef... next time you mess with (F/n) here, I'll use you for my next experiment. Well, toodles!~" Walking through the small crowd that congregated at the door, I waved towards Peach before I was walked back to Ludwig's room.

  ♪♪♪♪ [TIME SKIP] ♪♪♪♪ 

Upon entering the room, 'Kooky'- I was still unsure on who it was- let go of me and locked the door. Turning back around to me, he smiled before humming to himself as he looked around the room. Sitting on the bed, I stared at the floor until he spoke up.

"I know what we can do for a little bit!" Looking up at him, I watched as he opened a large cabinet, revealing tons of records, neatly organized. Flipping through them, he soon pulled out one, grinned, and placed it on the nearby record player. "This is a piece that I- or rather, Ludwig- composed. Bahaha~" Turning it on, he placed the needle on the record and music soon poured out.

The piece was a waltz, being played on a piano. It was a beautiful melody, and I couldn't help but hum along to it. Noticing the blue-haired Koopa approaching me, I quickly stopped, blushing in embarrassment.

"May I have this dance... (Pet name?)" Blushing darkly, I stared up at him, bit my lip, and hesitantly answered, afraid of angering him and of making the wrong decision.

"S-sure?" Feeling his hand grab mine, he pulled me up and walked over to a clear part of the room before turning to me. Grabbing my free hand, he placed it on his shoulder before placing his own on my waist. Lifting our hands up, he intertwined our fingers before gasping and pulling away.

"If I do this in my regular form, my claws may hurt you. One moment." Running over to the chest with the potion, he pulled out the clothes and potion, took a small sip of the concoction, put it back, and began pulling on some of the clothes. Sharply inhaling, Kooky let out a small chuckle followed by a low grunt of pain as the transformation occurred. Once it ended, he put on the rest of his outfit before returning to where I stood.

"You alright?..."

"Of course, (Pet name.) Guhuhuhu~ Now where were we?" Placing our hands back to where they were beforehand, he grinned down at me before beginning to lead the dance. As we danced, I think I stepped on his feet a few times, and possibly missed a step or two, but he made no sign that I did. And as the song ended, he lowered me down into a low dip, causing my face to heat up as we stared at each other, our noses nearly touching. His eyes were no longer wild nor demented, and were back to their normal appearance. A small smile was on his lips, and there was a light pink dusting spread across his cheeks.

"Well, princess? Ain't I cool or what?" Rolling my eyes, I giggled as he pulled me back up. "Are you alright, (F/n)?" Furrowing my brows slightly, I realized what he meant and nodded.

"I... I guess I am. It was a bit traumatizing, but at least you saved me in time. So, thank you." He nodded before speaking up.

"A-and... uhm, about the whole 'Kooky' thing... I used to go by that when I was younger, and was interested in science. I was like what Iggy's currently like. When I'm angered or threatened enough, I kind of revert back to that side of me... D-did I-er, Kooky, rather, hurt you?"

"No, he didn't... He just flirted with me a bit." He blushed, but let out a sigh of relief before quickly letting go of me.

"Whoops. Sorry."

"Don't be." I smirked before continuing. "Besides, I know how much you LOVE to hold me~" He raised an eyebrow before smirking and pulling me closer to him.

"You have no idea, princess~" Feeling my face heat up, I pulled away from him as he chuckled and turned the record player off. Placing the record back, he then went over to his bed and sat down before patting the spot next to him. Going over, I sat down and squeaked in shock as he abruptly pulled me closer to him. Feeling him lean against the wall, I gasped as he pulled me over, resting me in between his legs. Noticing that he had begun to run his hand through my hair, I let out a content hum, closing my eyes and enjoying the sensation.

"Ludw-"

"Y-you can lean against me if you want... It would probably be a bit more comfortable. For you, I mean. Giggling slightly, I slowly rested against him, my head on his chest and his chin resting on top of my head. Relaxing, I noticed that I could faintly hear his heartbeat, and smiled gently as its fast but steady pace, along with his gentle administrations to my hair, slowly lulled me into a light, calm sleep.

 


	19. ♪♪♪♪♪♥♪♪♪♪♪ Sunset in Her Eyes ♪♪♪♪♪♥♪♪♪♪♪

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Ludwig watch the sunset, and he promises to take you somewhere. Plus, there's more interaction with one of the others and a cliche sunset scene.  
> Way to go me.

♪♪ ♥♪♪ [LUDWIG'S POV]♪♪ ♥♪♪

As I ran my fingers through (F/n)'s silky (h/c) locks, my mind drifted off to other issues. First off, stupid Mario. He was most likely on his way to rescue Peach, meaning that we would be sent out to our fortresses soon. Sighing, I pushed the thought out of my mind before thinking of the piece I needed to write for Boss. I knew that I was running out of time due to Mario, which worried me. I was pulled from my thoughts when (F/n) shifted. Looking down, I saw that she was now slouched against me on her side, holding my free arm close to her.

"(F/n)?..." No response. Rolling my eyes and chuckling softly, I gently pried her off and picked her up. Standing up, I turned back to the bed and gently laid her down. Smiling softly, I tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear before standing straight up. Running a hand through my blue locks, I gasped at how disheveled it felt. Fixing it quickly, I sighed before sitting down at my desk. Picking up my quill, I began to try and work on my next piece, until a knock came from my door. "Yes?"

"Can I come in, big bro?" Sighing, I got up and went to the door, unlocked it, and swung it open. Standing there was Lemmy in his yellow ball. "Hiya, Lu-whoa! You're a human again!" I nodded, frowning slightly.

"What do you want?"

"I just wanted to visit. Can I come in?" I groaned before moving aside.

"Don't. Break. Anything."

"Of course!" Rolling in, he went over by the bed as I shut and re-locked the door. "Is miss (F/n) sleeping?"

"Yes. Now don't bother her." Sitting back down in my chair, I picked up my quill once more, but let out an exasperated sigh when Lemmy tapped my arm. "What?"

"What happened to miss (F/n) earlier?"

"...why do you want to know?"

"Because (F/n)'s really nice. She's like another sissy to me." Biting my lip, I hesitated with answering. On one hand, I wanted to and reassure him that she was alright. However, he also had the mindset of a young child, and I didn't want to ruin it-you don't come along pure innocence much anymore.

"Do you really want to know?" A nod. Sighing, I put my quill back down before facing him. "Alright. Well, Chef isn't as nice as he seems. He... Likes to flirt with the girls here."

"Flirt?"

"M-make inappropriate comments towards women or people someone finds cute."

"Like what?"

"Like... "H-hey there, hot stuff." You know, things like that."

"Ohhh."

"Yeah. And he decided that he was going to try and do... Very bad things to her while we were eating."

"Bad things? What do you mean? Why'd he wanna do bad things to miss (F/n)?"

"Because he's got the hots for her."

"The... Hots?" I sighed before replying.

"He's attracted to her."

"Ohhh... Miss (F/n)'s really pretty, though." Looking over at her, I sighed softly, and the next thing I said came out unconsciously.

"She sure is..." Realizing what I had just said, my eyes widened and I slapped a hand over my mouth as Lemmy gasped.

"Oooooh~"

"Shut up, Lemmy!"

"Do you love miss (F/n)?"

"No! We haven't known each other for a whole day, and we're just friends!"

"Are you suuure?"

"Yes! Now shut your mouth!" Hearing a yawn, I turned towards my bed to see (F/n) leaning up on one arm and rubbing her eyes with her free hand. Looking towards us, she glanced between the two of us before giving us a sleepy smile.

"Hey..."

"Sorry, did we wake you?" She paused before nodding, scratching her side. "I apologize."

" 'S fine, Ludwig."

"Miss (F/n)!" Swiftly turning towards Lemmy, I gasped as he jumped off of his ball, ran over to my bed, and sat down by her.

"Hey, Lemmy. What're you doing here?"

"I just wanted to visit!" He clambered onto her lap, since she was sitting up by now. "I was really worried about you, miss (F/n)! Are you okay?" I sneered before turning back to my work.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for asking."

"You're welcome! OH! I have a secret! Wanna hear it?"

"Sure." Part of my attention went to the conversation, my curiosity piqued. "Really?"

"Uh-huh! Just ask Ludwig!"

"Ask me what?"

"If it's true that you love me~" My face-no, my whole body heated up as embarrassment overtook me, my heartbeat increasing dramatically.

"N-no, it's not! Lemmy's making it up- besides, we've only known each other for less than a day!"

"But you agreed with me when I said that miss (F/n)'s really pretty!"

"Oh, really?~"

"No! I mean yes! I mean..." Groaning, I covered my hot face with my hands.

"Alright, Lemmy. Go be adorable somewhere else, okay?"

"He's not-"

"Okay! Bye, miss (F/n)!"

"Bye, Lemmy." A sound of something wet on skin came from the two before Lemmy hopped back onto his ball and, after I went over to the door and un-locked it, left. Sighing, I locked the door once more before returning to my chair. "So, Luddy~..."

"Please don't call me that."

"Do you REALLY think that I'm pretty?" My face heated back up as I bit my lip. Should I tell her the truth, or lie and defend my dignity? Gulping nervously, I looked at my desk, which was covered with compositions of mine, before answering.

"T-to be honest... Y-yes. I think that you are, in fact, above average in the looks department. Don't get the wrong idea, though. We're only friends."

"Alright. And thanks..."

"Don't mention it." Sighing once more, I turned to look at the clock until she spoke up once more.

"Oh, also... Were you jealous when I called Lemmy adorable?" I remained silent, not daring to answer that. I knew that if I answered truthfully, then she would tease me about it. Jumping slightly when I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked up to see her looking down at me, smirking. "Well?"

"....Yes...." I looked away, filled with shame and embarrassment. A giggle came from her, causing my face to heat up more as a frown made its way onto my lips. Feeling something warm, soft, and slightly wet touch my cheek, I froze up, knowing exactly what it was. After she pulled away, she ruffled my hair before speaking up.

"Don't worry, Luddy. You're adorable too."

"I'm not adorable. I'm a man! And men can't be adorable!"

"Whatever you say." Noticing that she had moved away from me, I felt myself relax slightly as I looked towards the clock. 6:25. Looking out my window, I noticed that the sun was beginning to set, and an idea popped into my mind.

"Hey, (F/n)."

"Huh?"

"How would you like to see what a sunset looks like here in our kingdom?"

"...I'd like to see it." Standing up, I turned to where she was standing before stretching my hand to her. Smiling as she placed hers in mine, I clasped it before walking over to a blank wall in my room. Pressing a smooth brick, a click sounded as it sunk into the wall. The wall began to slide with a slight rumble, the sound of stone grating on stone reverberating through my room. "Whoa..." The stone wall finally stopped moving, revealing an entryway to my balcony. Walking out onto it, I gently pulled (F/n) along before stopping and releasing her hand. Leaning against the railing, I turned back to her and patted the railing beside me. Hearing her footsteps approach, I faced forward once more and stared across the spread of land in my view. "Wow."

"I know." Sensing that she was next to me, I looked over at her, then continued. "Quite a view, huh?"

"Yeah." Chuckling, I turned back around and focused on the horizon, where the sun was almost "touching" the ground. "You should see the kingdom I rule over when Mario comes here to save Peach."

"You have a kingdom?"

"We all do. They're more like miniature kingdoms, I suppose. Even Junior has one, and he's only five years old." She whistled, impressed, before speaking up.

"Where's your kingdom at?" Smiling, I lifted my hand and pointed upwards to a seemingly small patch of clouds some distance away. "The... sky?"

"The clouds. THAT patch of clouds, to be specific. It doesn't look like much, but it's quite spectacular. Maybe I'll show it to you tomorrow, if you want."

"I'd like that." A soft, small sigh came from her as she leaned against the railing. "A kingdom in the sky... Wow..." Smiling, I looked back at the horizon to see that the sun was beginning to set.

"Look. The sun's finally setting."

"Whoa. It's so beautiful." I smiled even more and turned towards her, but couldn't pull my eyes away. The fading red light shone in her (h/c) locks and (e/c) orbs, the light illuminating her face and making her look.... Stunning. Absolutely beautiful. I could feel my heart beat against my chest and my palms begin to get slightly sweaty as I stared, my face heating up as my mouth went dry and my stomach twisted and churned. "Don't you think so, Ludwig?" I swallowed a bit before speaking up, my eyes still trained onto her.

"It sure is, (F/n). Absolutely gorgeous." My face heated up even more as I subconsciously realized that I wasn't talking about the sunset, but instead it was (F/n) that I was calling "gorgeous". And I couldn't deny it-she WAS very good looking-and dare I even say, a bit ravishing? Mentally cursing myself, I turned back towards the sunset and sighed. Noticing that her hand was resting near me, I unconsciously reached out to it and placed my hand over it, lacing my fingers in between her own.

"Ludwig?" Turning towards her once more, I noticed that she was looking at our hands, and I immediately felt my face flush.

"I'm sorry, (F/n). I-"

"It's fine. I was just curious about it..."

"O-oh." I fell silent for a moment before speaking up once more. "Do you want me to remove my hand?" She smiled before responding.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Nodding, I began to pull my hand away, paused, then decided to leave it on hers before looking back to the horizon. To my surprise, I felt her fingers intertwine with mine, grasping my fingers with her own. Smiling softly, I rubbed the side of her hand with my thumb. "Thanks for everything, Ludwig."

"You're welcome." Noting that the sun had finally set, I turned towards the door, gently tugging her along. After we entered, I pressed another brick, which sealed the balcony entrance. Releasing her hand, I sat down cross-legged on the bed and patted the spot next to me. As she sat down and smoothed out her (F/c) dress, I turned to her and smiled. "So, ready to learn about Sky World?"

 


	20. ♪♪♪♪♪♥♪♪♪♪♪ Musical Duet ♪♪♪♪♪♥♪♪♪♪♪

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You learn about Sky World, the sing with Ludwig.  
> The song is located here if you wanna listen to it as you read: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l-lZ7nMoaZY&nohtml5=False

♪♪♥♪♪[MAIN POV] ♪♪♥♪♪

"So, my kingdom is called Sky World for obvious reasons. The clouds there are the purest white, and they are soft and quite sturdy, so it's safe to walk around. There are tons of museums, theatres, opera houses, and restaurants. Only the finest music, art, and food is allowed, but there is-luckily-plenty of talent."

"Art?"

"Yes. I also dabble in the arts department from time to time. Anyways, I have a fortress and a castle that I reside in while I'm there-I mainly stay in the castle. It's quite expansive, and is fairly easy to get lost in if you don't know your way around. It's also... kind of lonely up there. But I enjoy alone time! Don't get that wrong, I love alone time! It just gets too lonely at times..." Biting my lip, I placed my hand on one of his. "...(F/n)?" Realizing what I did, I pulled my hand away, my face heating up.

"Sorry."

"It's fine, so don't worry. Anyway, the place is quite a spectacle to behold. Like I said a few minutes ago, I'll try to take you there tomorrow." I smiled at him before responding.

"Thanks. I'd really like to see it-it sounds amazing." He smiled at me before glancing at the clock.

"Hmm... Say, how would you like to see something special and secret?" My brows furrowed up slightly, curiosity and confusion stirring in my mind.

"What are you talking about?..." He chuckled before smirking and glancing down at me.

"Wanna find out?" Blushing lightly, I rolled my eyes before nodding. Standing up, he grabbed my hand and helped me up before releasing it. Grabbing his wand, he walked over to the door with me behind him. After we exited his room and he relocked the door, he gently gripped my hand in his and we began to walk down the hall once more.

♪♪[Time Skip] ♪♪

Reaching a tall set of double doors, I looked up at them in awe. They didn't look like much at first glance-they were made of a rich, dark wood- but the intricate engravings and sheer height of them astounded me. Letting go of my hand, Ludwig stepped over to a security pad and pressed his thumb on the screen. A beep sounded, followed by a click. Lowering his hand to the number pad, he typed in a few digits, resulting in another click. Opening the door, he held it open as I walked in and looked around, amazed.

"Impressed?"

"You bet..." The room was royal blue-no surprise-with a golden tiled floor. A large, crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling, illuminating the room. Resting against the walls were many instrument cases, ranging from strings to woodwinds. Some instruments were also laying out in the open, their metal parts gleaming brilliantly. And a bit to the left from the room's center sat a grand piano, clean and well taken care of. "Are all of these instruments yours?..."

"Yes, they are."

"Wow.. You must be really talented, then..."  
"You bet I am, princess." Noticing that he was walking over to the piano, I followed, still looking around. "I was thinking... Maybe you and me could... You know... Perform a duet together?" Biting my lip nervously, I looked down in thought. "We don't have to, though."

"No, I want to. I just don't think that I'm the best at singing."

"I bet you have a wonderful singing voice, princess. Plus, it'll only be you and me. I won't laugh, I promise."

"Alright." Sitting on the bench, Ludwig waved me over. Stepping over, I pushed a loose strand of hair behind my ear before smirking, an idea forming in my head. Climbing on top of the piano, I laid on my stomach and giggled when the blue-haired male noticed.

"What are you doing?"

"What's it look like?" He sighed before speaking.

"Get off." Snickering, I glanced up at the ceiling before casually responding.

"Wow! I didn't know you were into THAT, Luddy~ I'm gonna have to kinkshame you for that." Laughing a bit at the red creeping upon his face, I was caught off guard when he grasped my jaw with a hand, his face dangerously close to mine.

"Maybe I am into that~ You don't know that." He chuckled and winked before continuing. "Looks like I'll need a lot of kinkshaming at this rate... (Pet name)~" Feeling my whole upper body heat up as my heartbeat increased and my gut clenched, I pouted before looking away as he guffawed.

"Shut up, Ludwig."

"Hey, don't blame me. You set that one up by yourself." Letting you, he lifted his hand up to my hair and ruffled it before continuing. "But seriously, get off of my piano."

"Fiiiine." Sitting up, I slid off of it and looked at the floor, my face still fairly warm.

"Grab a chair and bring it over." Nodding, I walked over to a nearby chair, picked it up, headed back over, and sat it down by him before sitting down.

"So, what song did you want to sing?"

"I'm... not exactly sure. You have any ideas?"

"Only one, but..."

"But?"

"You may not know it."

"Well, tell me the title."

"I-it's called " If I Didn't Care"."

"You know that song?"

"Yeah. How do you know it?"

"Peach would ask me to play it for her from time to time down in the ballroom. How do you know it, though?"

"I learned it from Peach as well." He chuckled before speaking up once more.

"Well, why not?"

"Oh... Well, alright." Clutching some of my dress's skirt in my hands, I glanced over at Ludwig as he began to play the piano, his fingers gliding perfectly along the keys. Looking away, I took a deep breath before beginning to sing.

_"If I didn't care more than words_ _could_ _say,_   
_If I didn't care, would I feel this way?_   
_If this isn't love, then why do I thrill?_   
_And what makes my head go 'round and 'round while my heart stands still?"_

Looking over at him, I saw that he was staring at me with a warm gaze, a soft smile on his face as he continued to play. Feeling a bit of pride and confidence rising in my chest, I gave him a small smile before continuing.

_"If I didn't care, would it be the same?_   
_Would my_ _ev'ry_ _prayer begin and end with just your name?_   
_And would I be sure that this is love beyond compare?_   
_Would all this be true if I didn't care for you?"_

Tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear once more, I looked down at the floor, only to look up in surprise when Ludwig began to sing.

_"If I didn't care, honey child, mo' than words can say,_   
_If I didn't care, baby, would I feel this way?_   
_Darlin', if this isn't love, then why do I thrill so much?_   
_What is it that make my head go 'round and 'round_   
_While my heart just stands still so much?"_

His slightly baritone voice was smooth and filled with some strange tone that I had never heard before as he sung, his eyes focused on his hands as he played. Looking up at me, he smiled and kept his eyes focused on me as he continued to sing.

_"If I didn't care, would it be the same?_   
_Would my ev'ry prayer begin and end with just your name?"_

Taking a deep breath, I began to sing with him, catching him slightly off guard.

_"And would I be sure that this is love beyond compare?_   
_Would all this be true if I didn't care for you?..."_

Removing his hands from the keys, he stood up and stepped over to me, still singing.   
_"And would I be sure that this is love beyond compare?..."_

His words faded away for a moment as he gently placed a hand under my chin and tilted my face up, his blue-grey eyes connecting with mine.

_"Would all this be true if I didn't care for you?"_

Lifting the hand up to my jawline, he gently rubbed my cheek with his thumb as he smiled down at me.

"You were magnificent, princess."

"And so were you."

"Of course I was." I rolled my eyes as he smirked, a smug expression on his face.

"Wow. Somebody sure feels cocky tonight."

"OH, speaking of that..."

"Oh no..."

"My human body sure does have a nice one! Wanna see?~"

"Whoa there, Ludwig. Buy me dinner first. Then we'll talk." Laughing, he removed the hand from my face, only to grasp one of my hands and pull me up. Since I wasn't ready, I collided with him, my free hand finding its way to his shoulder.

"My, my. Isn't this a familiar sight?"

"Well, what can I say? It's been a while since I've been here. I was almost beginning to miss it." Rubbing his shoulder, I let out a small laugh at the look of bewilderment on his face.

"Very funny. Now, come on. We gotta go get you some clothes to sleep in." With that, I pulled away from him and followed as we left the exquisite music room.


	21. ♪♪♪♪♪♥♪♪♪♪♪ Nighttime Chats and Lullabies ♪♪♪♪♪♥♪♪♪♪♪

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get pajamas and Ludwig gets a new outfit design. Then you two chat before going to sleep.  
> Plenty of headcanons in this chapter along with mentions of possible self harm???

♪♪♥♪♪ [Ludwig's POV] ♪♪♥♪♪

Upon reaching Kammy's office, I raised my hand and knocked on the door before gently gripping (F/n)'s (s/c) hand in my own. The door opened, revealing the main person that I was searching for. 

"What do you want, Ludwig?"

"I needed to retrieve some clothing for-"

"Princess (F/n)? Well, come in, then." Moving out of the way, she held the door open for us as I walked in, (F/n) following me. "Alright. Please follow me, my dear." Releasing her hand, I gave her a reassuring smile before she followed Kammy into a side room. Once I was alone, I let out a sigh and ran a hand through my hair. My mind drifted off to (F/n), and I felt my chest tighten slightly. Growling softly, I pushed the thought of her from my mind and began to look around the room.

Tables were covered in empty bottles and chemistry sets, many old and weathered books laying open as well. Noticing a pink, bubbling potion set by an open book, I couldn't help but walk over, my curiosity getting the best of me. Looking at the page, I couldn't help but let a small gasp out at what I read.

"Love Potion: This potion will make the drinker fall in love with the first person they see. The only way to reverse its effects is with a powerful spell, which is located on page 1327."

'Why was Kammy making a-Oh wait.' Figuring that the potion was probably for Peach, I shrugged before stepping away and looking around once more. Hearing a door open, I turned to see Kammy's and (F/n) walking out. (F/n) Was now wearing a short, grey baby doll nightgown with a small, (f/c) bow on the collar and (s/f/c) ruffles on the bottom. She was also holding some clothes in her hands, which I figured was for tomorrow.

"Oh, Ludwig. I wish to alter your outfit very quickly. If you would follow me..." She returned to the room, and I followed her in. "Shut the door." Nodding, I closed the door behind me before turning to her. "Now, let's see..." Beginning to walk around me, she examined my outfit before stepping back in front of me. Humming in thought for a moment, she then lifted her wand up to me, and a dark purple magic surrounded me and began to change my clothing.

My pants became a darker blue, and my cape became slightly longer and darker. A red "K" became embroidered onto my jacket, then was lined with gold. The magic soon dispersed, and I was then able to notice everything. My cuffs were back, but unnoticeable, so I promptly rolled my coat's sleeves up to my elbow. Unclasping my cape, I pulled it off to see all of the new improvements. My emblem was now on the back, designed in my shell's rings' orange with a white outline. The cape itself also had linings to match my shell- the outer one being white and the second one being the same orange as my emblem. I then noticed that the brooch had changed to a turquoise gem, encased in gold. Putting the cape back on, I also noticed that a similar gem was now acting as a button on my jacket.

"Well? What do you think?"

"It's great. Thank you." Nodding, she went over to the door and opened it. Walking out, I noticed that (F/n) Was looking around, not realizing that we were there. Smirking, I went up behind her, leaned down to her ear, and muttered a small 'boo'. Snickering as she jumped, it turned into a full laugh as she turned around to me.

"Dammit, Ludwig! That's not funny!"

"S-sorry, (F/n). I couldn't help myself." Hearing a throat clear, I turned to see Kammy staring at us, a brow raised in suspicion. "My apologies, Kammy. We'll be off now. Thank you." Walking to the door with (F/n) in tow, I shut the door after we exited the room. "Let's go." Receiving a nod, I began the trek back to my room while she followed.

♪♪♥♪♪[Time Skip] ♪♪♥♪♪

Upon reaching my room, I shut and locked the door  before turning to (F/n). She had set her extra outfit down and was currently trying to tie her hair back with one of the ribbons that she had been given earlier. Rolling my eyes and chuckling, I walked over to her before tapping her shoulder.

"What is it?"

"Do you need some help?" She heaved a large, exasperated sigh before responding.

"Yeah..."

"Turn around and give me the ribbon." After she placed the ribbon in my outstretched hand, she turned around, giving me access to her hair. Gathering the (h/l), (h/c) locks, I promptly tied them back into a simple (bun/ponytail) with the ribbon. "There you go."

"Thanks."

"No problem." Giving her a soft pat on the shoulder, I walked over to my desk, pulled my wand out of my coat, set it down, and sighed before looking at the clock. 7:49. "So, what do you wanna do now?"

"I'm... not sure."

"Hmm... how about we chat for a bit?"

"Sure." Sitting on my bed, I patted the spot next to me before placing my hands in my lap. Feeling the bed dip down next to me, I smiled over at her before speaking.

"So, tell me if I'm wrong, but, is your favourite colour (f/c)?"

"Yeah. And your 's must be royal blue, right?"

"Y-yeah. Anyways, uhm.... do you have a favourite book?" 

"I really like (favourite book)."

"That's cool. I honestly enjoy..." I sighed, feeling my face heat up slightly.

"Enjoy what?"

"Alice Through the Looking Glass and Alice in Wonderland. It's stupid, I know..."  
"No, it's not. They're good books." I nodded, smiling softly.

"They are. Hmm... oh! Do you have any birth marks or scars?"

"(Yes/no). How about you?"

"Actually, I do. I don't know if it's visible in this form, however... Wanna see?" 

"Sure." Nodding, I swallowed nervously before standing up and hooking my thumbs into the waistband of my pants. Tugging them down, I kicked them off, along with my shoes, before sitting back down, my face burning. Looking at my left leg, I lifted the bottom of my boxers up a bit before muttering a small "a-ha!". Standing back up, I lifted the left side of my boxers up a tad more, revealing a dark, jagged scar wrapped around the outside of my thigh.

"Here it is."

"Whoa... what happened?"

"When I was still in my "Kooky" phase, I had made a cloning machine. Wanting to test it, I cut a large amount of my scales, skin, and some of my tissue off of my leg."

"Oh my..." I chuckled softly before sitting down once more. 

"The machine didn't work, and now I'm left with this scar to prove how foolish I was."

"Wow... I guess you could say that that whole ordeal was scarring." I slowly turned to look at her, trying to keep my face as neutral as possible.

"Well, it was when it first happened. Now, it's no skin off of my nose." Feeling a grin crossing my face, I couldn't help but laugh, with (F/n) quickly doing the same. We laughed for a bit, and as it slowly died off, I took a deep breath, placing a hand on my stomach. "That was a really good joke."

"Thanks. Your's was pretty good too." 

"Thanks." Smiling, I stood up, picked my pants up, folded them, and removed my cape, jacket, and shirt before folding them up and placing them in my chest. Sitting back down, I yawned and looked at the floor in thought until (F/n) cleared her throat. Looking up at her, I raised an eyebrow at her expression, waiting for her to speak.

"Uhm...this is going to sound strange, but... could I possibly... touch it? Th-the scar, I mean..." My face heated up slightly at her request, but I nodded slowly, swallowing anxiously. Lifting the leg of my boxers once more, I looked at the floor, my heartbeat increasing. Feeling her fingers lightly brush it, My breath hitched slightly before it caught in my throat. The only way I could describe it was... odd. As she made more contact with it, I felt a small shudder run up my spine as the heat on my cheeks fluctuated and spread.

"H...having fun?" Hearing a small gasp come from her, I chuckled before turning to her.

"Sorry..."

"You're fine, (F/n)." She pulled her (s/c) hand away, leaving my skin tingling slightly.

"D-did I hurt you?"

"No. It felt... weird, though."

"Oh." I nodded, letting the conversation die off. Letting out another yawn, I turned to the clock to see that it was merely 8:13. "Is someone tired?"

"To be frank, yes. I am tired-today's been a hell of a day."

"I agree. But, Luddy..."

"...what?"

"How can you be frank..."

"Oh no."

"If you're Ludwig?" I groaned, rolling my eyes at the terrible joke.

"Wow. I walked into that one."

"What can I say? For me, making puns is a WALK in the park."

"Okay, you know what? Time for you to go to bed." She pouted before crossing her arms across her chest, akin to Larry when he refuses to do something.

"I don't wanna."

"(F/n)..."

"I wanna stay up." Rolling my eyes once more, I sighed before smirking and replying.

"Alright... but I won't take you to Sky World if you're too tired."

"Are you serious?"

"No, I'm Ludwig." We both laughed a little before I spoke up once more. "But I mean it." 

"Well, what're we waiting for? Let's hit the hay!"

"Wait a second... I only have one bed."

"Oh... that's right."

"H-how are we gonna do this?... I can sleep on the floor and let-"

"You be sore in the morning? As if! I can sleep on the floor."

"Very funny. That's not happening."

"Well then, do you have any ideas, genius?" I bit my lip in thought before I meekly responded.

"The only other idea I have is..."

"Well? Out with it."

"...we sleep together?" Seeing a smug grin grow on her face, I quickly spoke up. "Not like that! You know what I mean!"

"I know. Are... are you sure, though?"

"As long as you are." She nodded, looking down at her lap. "Alright." Standing up, I stretched before turning the lamp on my end table on before turning the main light off. Going back over, I saw that (F/n) had already gotten under the covers and was looking at me with sleepy (e/c) orbs. Taking a deep breath, I moved the covers next to her back before clambering onto the bed and covering myself up. Reaching up to the lamp, I turned it off before laying on my side and getting comfortable. Closing my eyes I took a slow, calm breath until (F/n) quietly spoke up.

"Uhm... L-Ludwig?" I reopened my eyes and looked over at her before replying softly.

"Hmm?..." She sighed before answering.

"This is really stupid, but... can you s-sing me a lullaby?"

"Couldn't get enough of my great singing, huh?"

"Shut it... Anyways, I usually can't sleep well, so I have a music box that I listen to at night to help me sleep. However..."

"Oh... well, I can try. Any particular song?"

"(Favourite lullaby), I guess." I chuckled softly before speaking once more.

"Of course." Gently clearing my throat, I began to softly sing it, unconsciously lifting a hand and running it through her hair, letting my voice slowly fade as I heard calm, even breathing from her. Smiling softly, I gently placed a kiss on her forehead before laying back down. "Good night-" A yawn interrupted me as my eyes slowly began to close. "(F/n)..." With that, my eyes shut and I slipped into a deep, peaceful slumber.


	22. ♪♪♪♪♪♥♪♪♪♪♪ Nightmare ♪♪♪♪♪♥♪♪♪♪♪

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader-Chan has a vivid nightmare.

(Trigger Warning: Violence and a bit of death-it's not canon, though. Just a dream. That's it, I guess. Sorry about not updating in so long ^^; but I do have the next chapters, so stay alert for more!) 

♪♪♥♪♪ [MAIN P.O.V. ]♪♪♥♪♪

I slowly slipped into a deep sleep, feeling my whole body relax as I fell asleep and "entered Dreamland."

~~~~~~~~~~

Rubbing my eyes, I slowly opened them before looking around the area that I was laying in. I was in the middle of a flower field, the sky above me a beautiful blue and dotted with fluffy white clouds. Smiling softly, I sat up and looked around, recognizing the flowers as a meadow that grew nearby my kingdom's capital. Looking behind me, I saw the city with the castle looming above, and stood up. Stretching, I began to walk to it.

Soon reaching it, I entered through the main doors and looked around the main room. Empty. Beginning to feel a little nervous, I walked in further, heading to the throne room. Reaching the entrance, I took a deep breath before slowly opening the door. 

"Hello?..." Looking in, I saw my parents sitting in their thrones, looking down at the floor. Going into the room, I slowly walked over my night gown gripped tightly in my hands. "Mom? Dad?.... It's me, (F/n) I-I'm back." My mother suddenly looked up, her eyes boring into me with anger and confusion.

"(F/n)?... We have no daughter by that name- at least, not anymore. She died when she was younger." She fell silent for a moment before continuing. "Why do you claim to be her when she has been gone for many years?"

"But, mom... I AM (F/n)! Don't you recognize me?"

"I have NEVER seen you before. And I only have one child. (Sibling's name)."

"But-" My father abruptly stood up and walked over to me, his hands clutched into fists. Stopping in front of me, his eyes glared down at me in disgust and hatred. 

"How dare you. On the day that we remember our deceased daughter, you show up and pretend to be her! What kind of joke is this?!" 

"B-but, dad-"

"Silence!" I stared up at him, my body quivering with fear. "I want you to leave, now. Never return to this kingdom, or I will make sure that you pay for this treacherous scheme." I stepped back from him, tears brimming at the corners of my eyes. Seeming satisfied, he returned to his throne and sat down, and as I headed towards the door, I looked back at them once more, only to gasp at what I now saw.

The throne room was now completely ruined and in shambles. Hundreds of vines wrapped around the pillars and climbing the walls. A large hole was in the ceiling and the outermost wall, letting light stream through. Stone bricks, moth-eaten cloth, and termite-ridden wood was littered across the floor and blocked the hole in the wall. It would've been cool to explore a little if I didn't look up at the thrones.

The thrones themselves were dingy, and the iron bolts and supports had rusted away, leaving them to rest haphazardly. However, what was sitting on them was what made me feel nauseous.

The rotted corpses of my parents and (Sibling's name) rested on them, and thousands-no, millions of bugs, ranging from maggots and cockroaches to locusts, were swarming around them. The sound of the insects' feeding was audible from where I stood, and the decaying smell that filled the air pushed me over the edge. Placing a hand over my mouth, I ran over to a nearby pillar before keeling over and vomiting, my previous meal splattering onto the ground in a puddle of bile and partially digested bits. Vomiting once more, I wiped my mouth before noticing something off.

There was blood.

Blood had joined the puddle, and I looked at my hand to see that there was some of the red liquid on it as well. Hearing the crunching and chewing abruptly stop, I turned around, only to be overcome with nausea and horror once more.

Standing there were the corpses of my parents, bug free. Their skin, muscles, and remaining scraps of clothing hung to their bones and and were even hanging down in some places. Dried blood was on them, making the revealed flesh a dark red. Their tissue was decomposed and gnawed, revealing pure white bones underneath in a few areas. Their eyes were nothing but empty sockets, their cheeks sunken in and their jaws slack. The smell was overwhelming, and I nearly puked once more.

"(F/n)...why?..." Gasping, I recognized the voice as my father's and turned to him, only to see a white light in each socket. "Why didn't you listen to us? Why did you never listen?"

"You did this to us..." Looking over at my mother, I swallowed nervously as the same white pinpricks of light formed in her sockets. "Why couldn't you just be a good girl and listen to us?"

"I... did this?"

"You didn't listen... when we said to not go with that man..."

"Now, you must pay the consequences..." With that, the light faded and their bodies dropped to the floor, immediately breaking into pieces. Hearing a loud rumbling coming towards me, I looked towards the source to see the large swarm of bugs crawling and flying at me.Gasping, I quickly ran to the door and threw it open before running for my life.

Sprinting down the ruined hall, I stumbled on the occasional brick or block of rotted wood. Reaching the main room, I paused for a brief moment to regain my breath before heading to the main doors and leaving the shambled castle.

The main city was also in ruins, but was also burning, the hot red flames reaching towards the smoke-filled sky. Hearing the swarm approaching, I took off towards the flame-filled town.

Running through the deserted streets, my eyes watered and I began to cough, the smoke and ash invading my lungs and throat. Upon reaching the main square, however, I was caught by hundreds of my kingdom's citizens. They were nothing but skin and bones, their faces hollow and their muscles clinging tightly to their skeleton. Angry shouts filled the air as I was thrown into the group's center before they began to attack me.

Kicks, punches, bites,... hundreds upon hundreds of injuries were inflicted upon me within mere minutes, and my blood soon began to spill onto the ground. When they finally ended their assault, I could barely move-my body was completely battered, and I knew that I had at least a few broken bones.

Struggling for breath in between sobs, I slowly tried to drag myself away until I felt something begin to surround my lower body. 

The insects that I had tried to avoid were beginning to consume me, starting with my legs. Pain seared through my body as I screamed and attempted to pull myself away. Feeling them crawling up further and consuming more of me, I screamed more, making my throat raw as tears streamed down my face. As they ate more and more of me, I could feel my body slowing down as more and more of my body disappeared. As I began to slip away, the only things I could hear were the insects gnawing at my flesh and a voice calling my name.

"(F/n)..."  
"(F/n)..."

~~~~~~~~~~~

"(F/n)! Wake up! (F/n)!" Opening my eyes, I quickly sat up and clutched my knees to my chest. Frantically looking around, my gasps for breath abruptly stopped as I noticed someone beside me. "(F/n)? Are you alright?" Recognizing the voice, I shakily reached a hand to the person and placed it on their cheek.

"L-Ludwig?... Is that you?..."

"Yes, it's me." Feeling my chest clench tightly, I gasped before wrapping my arms around him, tears beginning to stream down my face. Feeling his arms wrap around me and one of his hands begin to rub my back, I tightened my grip around him in fear, my dream still fresh in my mind. "It's alright, (F/n)... I promise, everything is okay..."

"I-it... my dream... was really bad. T-the things they said... the b-blood... the pain..."

"Do you want to talk about it? It might make you feel a tad bit better..." I nodded, hiccuping slightly. Pulling away a bit, I sat on my knees and looked down at my lap before telling him about my dream.

  ♪♪ [Time Skip] ♪♪ 

  "Oh my stars..." I had finished explaining my dream to him, and had finally calmed myself down. Feeling his eyes on me, I looked up to see him staring down at me in worry. "No wonder why you were crying.."

"I was crying?" He nodded before replying.

"Yeah. You wouldn't stop-woke me right up."

"I'm sorry." He yawned before speaking.

"Don't worry about it." We both fell silent for a few moments until he spoke up once more. "Do these nightmares happen often?" I shook my head before deciding to explain.

"The last time I had a nightmare was about two weeks before my kingdom was attacked. And the tine before that was the day I almost died."

"You... almost died?"

"Yeah, when I was (random age). I... try not to talk about it too much."

"That's understandable." I nodded before sighing.

"And once I have one, I can't fall back asleep. I would just sit on my bed, waiting for morning to come."

"Have you ever told anyone about them?"

"No. They'd never listen to me, anyways." He hummed in thought for a moment.

"Well... I have an idea on how to help you fall back asleep. I actually used to do it when I was younger. It's just..."

"It's just...?"

"I u-used to... sleep with something, and if I had a nightmare, I would h-hold it and I'd f-feel safer..."

"Awwww~"

"Shut it! Anyways, I was thinking.... I-if you need to, I'd be willing to l-let you h...hold onto me if you need it..." My face heated up at his offer, my eyes slightly widening. "I usually don't like people touching me, but you need to sleep, so I'm willing to put my... nit-picky nature aside to make sure you get your rest."

"Are you sure, Ludwig?"

"Would I be offering if I wasn't sure?" I bit my lip before gently grabbing his hand in mine.

"Thank you, Ludwig. I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome. Let's go ahead and lay back down, alright?" I nodded before releasing his hand and laying down on my side. He laid back down as well and gently placed a hand on my upper arm. "And don't worry, (F/n). I'll protect you." I gave him a soft smile before hesitantly placing an arm around his side.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." Removing his hand and opting to place his arm around me, he pulled me a bit closer before shyly pulling away. "Do you want me to sing the lullaby again?"

"If you want to." He smiled before beginning to sing, rubbing my cheek with his thumb while his fingers massaged my scalp. Letting out a yawn, I moved closer to him, rested my head on his other arm-which was laying on the bed and propping him up-and slowly began to drift back to sleep once more. The last thing I remember was feeling his warm breath across my face before he kissed my forehead and wished me good night. With that, I soon fell into a calm, dreamless sleep.

 


	23. ♪♪♪♪♪♥♪♪♪♪♪ Morning Discoveries and Arguments ♪♪♪♪♪♥♪♪♪♪♪

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weird flirty stuff (I guess) and a large argument.   
> This is just garbage lol
> 
> Also sorry I haven't updated I've been hecka busy but I hope you all enjoy

♪♪♥♪♪[Ludwig's POV]♪♪♥♪♪

Slowly waking up, I let out a yawn before smacking my lips a little. Hearing a soft snore, I looked down to see (F/n) asleep, her hair back down and a small amount of drool beginning to dribble from the corner of her mouth. I then noticed that, not only was I still in my human form, but we were laying really close together-it could even be classified as "cuddling".

"(F/n)?... Wake up~." She still remained asleep. Sighing, I gently shook her before speaking up a bit. "(F/n)... Time to get up~." She moaned a little before grumbling quietly.

"I don't wanna get up, dad..." Snickering quietly, I moved closer before whispering in her ear.

"So, I'm your daddy now?" She hummed softly before moving closer to me, nuzzling her face in the crook of my neck and breathing deeply. My face heated up and I felt a shiver run up my spine. "(F/n)... get up."

"Five more minutes..." Gulping nervously, I shook her once more.

"We need to get up." Soft snores came from her, and I realized that she had fallen back asleep. Groaning in exasperation, I frowned and looked at the stone brick wall. I suddenly tensed up when I felt something warm and slightly wet on my neck.

"...Mmm... I'm so hungry..." Biting the inside of my cheek, I let out a choked gasp when I felt her teeth sink into the crook of my neck.

"(F-f/n)... wake up." No response from her. Feeling her teeth bite harder, a small groan escaped my throat. Quickly pulling away, I fell off of the bed and the back of my head collided with the floor.

"...Ludwig?" Rolling onto my side, I rubbed the back of my head with both hands and curled into the fetal position, a whine coming from my throat. "Oh my! Are you alright?" Hearing the covers move and a pair of feet approach me quickly, I slowly looked up to see (F/n) kneeling beside me, a worried expression on her face. Feeling her hands gently pushing and pulling at me, I allowed her to sit me up.

"I'm fine... just hit my head, 's all." She pried my hands away before gasping and lightly touching the spot where she had bit me earlier.

"What happened here?" I blushed lightly before answering.

"Y-you kinda bit me in your sleep." Her face turned a bright red as she looked away.

"I did?... sorry. I didn't mean to."

"It's fine." Feeling her hand run against the back of my head, I couldn't help but relax into her touch just a tad bit.

"Well, good news. There's no bleeding. You might get a small bump there, though."

"Alright." I sighed as she moved away before I bit my cheek and glanced down at my lap. "Well, we should go ahead and get dressed." Slowly standing up, I helped her up off of the floor. Noticing purple around her neck, I lifted a hand up and gently touched it. Seeing a slight wince of pain come from her, I felt a twinge of shame run through me. "Tilt your head back for a moment, please."

"O...okay..." Once she did, I looked closer and grimaced at what I saw.

A large, purple bruise in the shape of a hand spread across her (s/c) skin, and a dark reddish-violet scotch was also there, in the same spot where Chef's mouth was last night right before I attacked him.

"(F/n)... quick question."

"Hmm?"

"Last night,  in the kitchen... did Chef do anything to your neck?" She fell silent for a moment before answering quietly, her voice sounding hesitant and unsure.

"Yeah. He bit?... Bit me a bit. I don't know why, though. Why do you ask?..."

"There's a large bruise from when Roy attacked you, and a reddish blotch where Chef's face was when I... you know..."

"...Oh no...." A sudden course of fear ran through me, and my mind raced with worried thoughts until I concluded that there may have been a bruise on my neck as well-I mean, it was VERY likely that I did.

"Is there a bruise on my neck?" Tilting my head back, she examined my throat before letting out a soft sigh.

"Yeah... And there's something right here..." Feeling her hand brush against where she had bit me earlier, I shuddered slightly as a small amount of pain erupted in that area, causing me to flinch away. "...Where I bit you. It's turning red, and it looks like it's starting to bruise a little." Biting my lip, I scoured my memory in hopes of remembering what the thing was called before I recalled the most common term.

"I know what it is."

"You do? Well, what is it?"

"It's a hickey."

"A hickey?"

"Yeah. They're marks that people give to their... l-lovers..." My throat went dry at the end due to embarrassment creeping upon me, and I nervously swallowed as my cheeks began to warm slightly.

"I don't want to walk around with a hickey from that disgusting creep! How do I get rid of it?"

"You can't. They disappear on their own. The only options we have are to cover them or nothing at all... I think."

"You think?"

"Uhm...maybe we could ask Wendy for advice. She probably knows what to do in these kinds of situations." Heaving a heavy sigh, (F/n) ran a hand through her hair before responding.

"All right. But, before we go, we need to get dressed."

"Oh yeah. Well... I can step out and let you change in here, if you want."

"Okay. I'll be quick." Nodding, I walked over to my chest, pulled my outfit from yesterday out, and stepped out into the hall. Quietly shutting the door behind me, I dumped my clothes onto the floor and proceeded to get dressed.

Fumbling with my cape's clasp, I finally got it on and sighed before running my hands down the front of my coat, smoothing it of any wrinkles. Hearing a few soft knocks come from my door, I turned and entered to see (F/n)  brushing her hair out with the brush I gave her yesterday.

Finding my own hairbrush, I stepped over to my mirror and began to comb and style my blue locks. Reaching over to a nearby stand, I rummaged through its drawer and found my can of hair spray. Holding my breath and shutting my eyes, I sprayed my hair with the product, making it stay in place. Reopening my eyes, I took a deep breath before capping the can and putting my brush and the hair spray back.

"You done over there, princess?"

"Haha, very funny." Rolling my eyes, I stepped over to my desk, picked up my wand , slipped it into the inside of my coat before turning to (F/n), only to see her struggling with her hair ribbon yet again. "Need help?" She groaned softly in defeat before nodding. Walking over to her, I helped her tie her hair up into a ponytail, and made sure that the ribbon was tight enough to stay in place.

"Oww... thanks." Her response was snarky and annoyed, which dampened my mood slightly.

"Don't mention it." My response was equally heated, and that fact alone made me both confused and a bit irritable. Turning to me, She looked me up and down, and I did the same to her. She wore a (f/c) blouse with a ruffled collar and sleeves, along with a pair of black pants with a floral design running down the side in (s/f/c).

"Seriously?" Snapping away from my thoughts, I noticed a disgusted sneer on her face. My face flushed with heat as guilt and shame washed over me-I figured that she had caught my staring and was angry about it.

"S-sorry, I-"

"You're wearing the same clothes as yesterday, Ludwig." My previous emotions dissipated, leaving me to feel a bit puzzled at her remark.

"Huh? What's wrong with that?"

"It's gross. All of the dirt and filth from your clothes from-you know what, never mind. You wouldn't understand."

"What do you mean, I wouldn't understand?"

"You're not exactly human. You probably never wore clothes until yesterday."

"So? What's that little fact have to do with anything?"

"You're too dim-witted to understand how us humans work, Ludwig!" My brows furrowed at her exclamation, and my jaw clenched instinctively in exasperation.

"Listen here, sweet cheeks. I may not know how you homo sapiens function, but I am DEFINITELY more astute than you!"

"You sure don't act like it! Where'd all of your brilliance go, huh?" Before I could open my mouth to answer, she cut me off and answered her own rhetorical question. "Oh wait, I know! It disappeared when you decided to stop being Kooky because your parents went missing off the face of the planet!"

"That was a rough time in my life, (F/n). You're treading on thin ice right now. Very. Thin. Ice."

"Where'd you learn that little ol' phrase, huh? Your stupid little brother, L-" I snatched her wrist in my hand and pulled her close, my nails digging into her flesh. Outrage and unbridled hatred seeped from my core, and my fingers tightened into her (s/c) skin as she squirmed in a poor attempt to get away.

"You can talk about me all you want. But nobody, and I mean NOBODY, talks bad about my siblings. Only I can do that! They're the only family I have left, and if you dare to say anything derogatory about them again, I SWEAR that you'll think Kooky's anger is minuscule compared to the rage you will encounter from me!" Tears of fury brimmed at the corners of my eyes, but I blinked them away in order to keep myself composed and to look stronger than I felt.

"At least you have a family, Ludwig! Mine could care less about me! A-at least your family a-actually..." Her words broke down into sobs, her body shaking slightly from their intensity. "That c-cares..." Harshly tugging away, she took a step back in fear before turning on her heel and darting to the door before rushing out of my door. My breath quickened in frustration as I dug my fingers into my blue locks. Feeling all of my pent up rage swell, I clutched my hair tightly and tugged on it before letting out a loud, throat-burning yell of vexation, my eyes clenching shut as the scream passed my lips and my body hunching over slightly. Once my voice died off and my throat felt like it was burning, I took multiple deep breaths in an attempt to regain my breath and to calm myself. Reopening my eyes, I remembered that (F/n) had ran off, and my mind began to fill with worry that mixed with frustration as adrenaline began to flood me. Scenarios of her getting hurt or worse flew through my head, and I knew I had to find her, for multiple reasons. Rushing to the door, I listened closely, and was able to pick up the faint sounds of her footsteps fading down the hall. 

"(F/n)!" Pulling my wand out of my jacket, I sprinted down the hall towards the direction from where I had heard her footsteps, remorse and gall coursing through my veins as I silently hoped that I'd get to her before anyone else did.


	24. ♪♪♪♪♪♥♪♪♪♪♪Taking A Break♪♪♪♪♪♥♪♪♪♪♪

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Ludwig make a big decision.

♪♪♥♪♪ [MAIN POV]♪♪♥♪♪

I raced down the halls, my vision blurry with tears and my lungs burning for air. Coming to a crossroad of hallways, I paused for a moment to catch my breath. Hearing my name being called out from behind me, I darted down the left hall, only to crash into something and knock it over, sending me tumbling onto the stone floor.

"Oww.... (F-F/n)?!" Sitting up, I looked over to what I had knocked over, only to see Wendy leaning up on her hands, a look of bewilderment on her features.

"W-Wendy... I'm sorry, but-"

"Wait." She gently grabbed my wrist and stood up, helping me up with her. "Have you...been crying?" A frown made its way onto her rose-colored lips as her icy blue orbs focused on my face.

"Y...Yeah. I have."

"Come on. I'll take you to my room. We'll talk in there." Beginning to walk in the direction that I had been running in, she tugged me along. I didn't resist, however, since I figured that I could hide from Ludwig in her room. Upon reaching a door with a pink skull with a bow, she opened the door and stepped inside with me in tow. Releasing me, she closed the door before nudging me into the room. "Make yourself at home."

The room's walls were of stone, and under our feet was a black carpet. A large bed with a pink canopy sat on the other side of the room, and the bed set was black with pink skulls decorated across it. Nearby where the bed sat was a set of white double doors, leading to what I figured was the balcony.A flat-screen television was hooked onto the wall on the left side of the room, and many varied devices were hooked into it. In front of it sat a few pink chairs, a small pink sofa, and a mahogany coffee table. On the right of the room was a large white vanity dresser with a black and pink stool underneath, along with a large shelf with trophies and medals sitting on it, along with multiple picture frames. A large crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling, illuminating the room with a warm glow.

"(F/n)? You alright there?" Jumping slightly, I turned to her to see a worried expression on her face.

"Yeah. I was looking around, is all."

"Oh. Well, alright." Walking over to the sofa, she lounged onto it before waving me over. Hesitating for a moment, I went over and sat down in one of the chairs and rested my hands in my lap, my eyes focused on the black carpet. "So, what happened? Did Ludwig yell at you again?" Biting my lip, I slowly nodded, my body involuntarily tensing up.

"We had a pretty big argument." Hearing a sigh come from her, I heard her moving around before speaking up.

"Come here." Standing up, I slowly moved over to the sofa and sat down nearby her, my body slightly clammy from worry and my nerves going haywire. "Tell me what happened, (F/n)." Anxiously swallowing, I took a deep breath before speaking.

"The argument started when I made a snide remark about him wearing the same clothes as yesterday."

"Ugh. That's gross."

"I know, right? Anyways, I brought it up, and I was already in a bit of a sour mood, so I insulted him and said that he doesn't understand how humans work because.... well, you know..."

"I understand. Did he blow up over THAT, though?"

"Not really. It gets worse. Much worse."

"Everything with him does."

"Yeah. So, out of anger and exasperation, I asked him a rhetorical question about where his 'brilliance' went to, and my answer hit a soft spot. Then he said that I was treading on thin ice. And, even though I never meant it, I made a remark that he learned that phrase from one of you guys, and he blew his lid at that."

"Oh jeez." Remembering Ludwig's fury and the expression of hatred on his face, I brought my feet up onto the sofa and hugged my knees to my chest, my forehead resting on my thighs. "And you never meant any of it?"

"No. I was in a sour mood, and I let my emotions take control. I never meant anything that I said."

"Does Ludwig know?" I shook my head before replying.

"No. I ran away from him, and that's when I bumped into you." She hummed before shifting once more.

"I see... hmm... well, if he shows up here, I'll make sure the two of you are able to resolve everything."

"Thanks, Wendy."

"Don't worry about it. It's what sisters do for each other, right?" Looking up in surprise, I glanced over at her to see her sitting cross-legged and smiling over at me.

"Y-yeah... I guess it is." Returning the smile, it quickly faded when a flash of pain erupted from my neck.

"...What's wrong?"

"I have a bruise and a... hickey from yesterday on my neck, and the bruise hurts a bit."

"A bruise?! Who the hell- was it Ludwig?!"

"N-no... it was Roy." She growled softly, her light ochre brows furrowing.

"And you mentioned a hickey as well?"

"Yeah. From that incident during dinner last night." Abruptly standing up, she gently gripped one of my hands in her scaly one and helped me up before walking me over to her vanity dresser and sitting me onto the stool. Opening one of the drawers, she pulled out a wand with a plum-colored gem before turning to me.

"Show me where they are, please." Tilting my head back, I heard a gasp come from her before I felt a claw gently trace the bruise. "He really did a number on you, huh?... Luckily, I'm skilled in healing magic-more than Ludwig, that's for sure. Plus, if my spell doesn't work, then I have makeup and lotions to help speed the natural healing process up."

"Thanks, Wendy." She nodded in acknowledgment before gently placing the wand's end against my throat.

"Frendo curatio." An icy yet strangely warm sensation flowed from the wand and into my body, spreading throughout me and soothing my injuries. As the magic dissipated, she moved the wand away and placed it back on the vanity dresser. "Well, good news. The spell worked."

"Really?"

"Of course. Take a look for yourself." Turning to the vanity's mirror, I looked to see that Wendy had, in fact, told the truth.

"Wow... thanks, Wendy!"

"Like I said before, don't mention it." Turning back to her, I gave her a soft smile, which she returned. However, the calm mood was disrupted when multiple loud bangs came from the door. Picking her wand back up, Wendy slowly made her way over to the door. Quickly flinging it open, she pointed the wand at the person. "Congelo!" A burst of purple flew from the wand and surrounded the person on the other side. The magic remained connected to the gem, and the female Koopa brought the person into the room, revealing it to be Ludwig.

"L...Ludwig?..." Shutting the door, Wendy gave the wand a small flick, disconnecting the spell from the blue-haired male. Once he had regained his footing, he turned to his younger sister, a look of annoyance on him.

"Wendy, you know better than to-" He was cut off with a slap to the cheek, the impact strong enough to twist his head aside. Clutching his cheek in one hand, he turned back to her, practically fuming. "What the hell is your problem?!"

"What's my problem? What's my problem?! I should be asking YOU that question, mister!" Jabbing a claw into his chest, a growl made its way from her as she heatedly glared up at him.

"What are you TALKING ABOUT?!" Pointing over to where I stood, Wendy's action drew Ludwig's angered gaze to where I was. "(F/n)?! What are you doing here?!"

"I was having a nice little chat with Wendy. Oh, and thanks for noticing that my bruise was healed-no thanks to you."

"Shut your mouth. You already said way too much in our last argument."

"So did you, Ludwig. And you know what, I WAS going to apologize. But, not anymore."

"And why is that?!"

"You're being a rude and inconsiderate prick! I don't know if you were just pretending all day yesterday or if something is wrong and you're taking it out on me, but I do NOT appreciate it!"

"'Appreciate it'? Too bad, sweet cheeks! You just have to deal with it."

"Don't call me sweet cheeks! I'm not your babe or your little play toy, so cut it out with that nickname!"

"Then don't call me Luddy!"

"I'm not the only one that calls you that! Besides, I can't help it if your name is ridiculous!"

"My name's ridiculous? Look who's talking, (F/N)."

"Okay, listen. You can go ahead and f-"

"Stop arguing!" Wendy cut us both off, causing us to look at her. "You two need some time apart! Ludwig, you leave. I'll keep an eye on (F/n)."

"No! You aren't my boss, Wendy! Besides, I am the one that has to take care of her, not you."

"Get. Out."

"You can't make me!"

"Ludwig." His eyes landed on me once more, causing me to flinch away in fear from his expression. However, I took a deep breath, stood up, and made my way over to him. "...I need some time to calm myself. Maybe some time apart is the best thing for us right now."

"But, (F/n)-"

"No buts." Growling, he stomped towards the door with me close behind.

"You're a wench, (F/n). A prude and a wench."

"Yeah? So are you." As he stepped outside, I grasped the doorknob before glaring at him. "At least my music doesn't suck, like my personality. Wish I could say the same about you."

"My music doesn't suck!" Slamming the door, I leaned up against it before sighing and rubbing my temples with the tips of my fingers. Stepping beside me, Wendy gently patted my shoulder before locking the door.

"Let's sit down, (F/n)." Nodding, I walked back over to the sofa and sat down before propping my arms on my thighs and placing my head in the palms of my hands. Feeling the seat beside me dip down as Wendy sat down, I heaved a soft, sad sigh as she hesitantly began to rub my back.

"Wendy?..."

"Yeah?"

"What the hell am I supposed to do now?"


End file.
